Devorador de Lotos
by Crista Ivanonv
Summary: Debido a que el rosario de 108 cuentas ha perdido su fuerza y comienza a destruirse, los Santos de Athena se ven obligados a resucitar a Asmita de Virgo para que le dé vida nuevamente. Nunca imaginaron que esto tendría consecuencias devastadoras, sobre todo para Shaka, quien hará hasta lo imposible por evitar que el antiguo caballero le robe al amor de su vida.
1. Capítulo I

**Disclaimer:** Saint Seiya y SS: The Lost Canvas, así como los personajes creados por Masami Kurumada y Shiori Teshirogi en las mencionadas series, no me pertenecen. Por lo tanto, el siguiente escrito se realiza sólo con fines de mero entretenimiento y sin ánimo de lucro.

* * *

><p><strong>DEVORADOR DE LOTOS<strong>

**Por Crista Ivanonv**

**Capítulo I**

**"**—¿Es una promesa?... —susurraron sus labios, en tanto que sus hermosos ojos se cerraban suavemente, manteniendo entre sus manos las del hombre al que, desde que pudo conocer, adoraba con toda su alma y sin una pizca de culpa.

—Es una promesa. Sea aquí o en la eternidad… siempre voy a volver a tu lado —le respondió éste, portando en su rostro aquella icónica sonrisa, la cual siempre era un destello de esperanza para el joven, quien tan sólo presionó sus párpados con fuerza y comenzó a sollozar.**"**

. - . - .

La noche caía de forma fría y presurosa sobre el Santuario, el cual, a pesar de las ruinas en las que se encontraba, mostraba un hermoso paisaje teñido de rojo con el correr de la luz. Las estrellas comenzaban a brillar con constante armonía, como si de cristales en el fondo del océano se tratasen; bellas, tranquilas y ajenas al desafortunado evento que ocurría en la sala patriarcal, arriba de las doce casas del Zodíaco.

En el recinto, una cálida mujer caía de rodillas sobre el frío piso, contemplando la oscuridad de su suerte desbaratándose entre sus propias manos.

—No puede ser… —Se escuchaba su voz temblorosa, al tiempo que el retintinear de varios objetos sonaba de forma múltiple al chocar contra el mármol del piso.

Atenea sostenía entre sus manos un pequeño objeto, redondo y brillante, desprendiendo una ligera luz que parecía morir a cada parpadear. Era una de las cuentas del rosario sagrado de Virgo; el resto de las esferas yacían regadas por el suelo. Veía con la mirada exorbitada cómo la pequeña cuenta entre sus dedos presentaba una notable grieta, casi partiéndose a la mitad, y con temor percibía cómo la energía de todo el rosario se desvanecía poco a poco.

—El rosario se ha marchitado, mi señora. No creímos que ocurriría tan pronto… —Le decía un preocupado Shion, quien, parado a su lado, miraba con igual estupefacción las fisuras que aparecían poco a poco en cada cuenta. Colocando una mano en el hombro de la diosa encarnada, el antiguo Patriarca habló con seriedad, mostrando en su voz añeja el dejo de preocupación que ella no se daba el lujo de mostrar—: Lo más seguro es que la energía que le transmitió Asmita de Virgo a estas cuentas, hace más de doscientos años, se haya desvanecido con esta Guerra Santa. Realmente creí que sería un efecto permanente…

Al momento que Shion le explicaba esto a Saori, un consternado Dhoko entraba a la sala patriarcal, habiendo corrido desde su casa hasta el templo superior al sentir cómo la energía del rosario comenzaba a desaparecer. Y no solamente eso, el llamado del antiguo Caballero de Aries había sido suficiente para él.

El moreno caminó a paso rápido, el cual disminuyó considerablemente al ver, con los ojos abiertos de par en par, las cuentas regadas por el suelo. La garganta del Caballero de Libra se secó, mientras llevaba su mirada hacia su amante. Las palabras que el peliverde no se atrevía a soltar brotaron de él:

—Shion, lo más probable es que la vitalidad que existía en estas cuentas haya desaparecido dado a que Shaka, sucesor de Asmita, utilizó el rosario sin ser el creador original del mismo… —dijo en voz baja, como temiendo la realidad de su propia indagación.

—Entonces… —Una gota de sudor frío recorrió la sien del viejo muviano—… Shaka… ¿Él debe repetir el ritual que hizo Asmita hace más de doscientos años, y entregar su vida? —Shion no pudo evitar el llenar sus ojos de notable angustia, cosa que no pasó desapercibida tanto para Saori como para su compañero de Libra.

—Eso no te lo puedo asegurar, Shion… De hecho, creo que él es el único que sabe qué hacer en este momento… —Intentó reconfortarlo el moreno, aunque siendo incapaz de encontrar consuelo en sus propias palabras.

—¿El Caballero de Virgo habrá sentido ya el marchitar del rosario? —preguntó la diosa Atenea distraídamente, al momento que empezaba a juntar las cuentas del suelo, siendo imitada por Dhoko.

—Es lo más probable, mi señora. Si es que, como tenemos casi seguro, Shaka es la reencarnación de Asmita, entonces estas energías deben de estar en cierto modo vinculadas…

_—Esperemos, por todos los dioses, que no sea así… _—dijo el peliverde, tan sólo para sí mismo, buscando que aquella declaración retumbara sólo en sus propios oídos.

—Caballero Shion, caballero Dhoko, creo que lo más prudente sería llamar al guardián de Virgo para conocer la naturaleza de este suceso y su solución antes de comenzar a hacer cualquier conjetura al respecto. Igualmente, deben avisar al resto de la orden dorada y convocar una reunión ahora mismo.

—Sí, mi señora —contestaron al unísono. Con esto, ambos caballeros comenzaron rápidamente el descenso por las doce casas, siendo recibidos en cada una por sus orgullosos ocupantes. Divisaron los jardines plagados de rosas.

Al sentir los cosmos de Libra y el Patriarca, un muy vivo Afrodita salió del templo a recibirlos.

—Caballeros, ¿qué los trae a disfrutar de mi presencia? —Habló con notable narcisismo el bello ocupante de Piscis, quien no causó molestia alguna dado a que su tono de voz llevaba consigo una ya constante amabilidad.

—Afrodita, nuestra diosa ha convocado una reunión urgente y se solicita que todos los caballeros dorados nos presentemos ahora mismo en el salón. Por favor, date prisa.

El peliceleste primeramente los miró de forma sorprendida, abriendo apenas la boca, casi con una necesidad imperiosa de preguntar, pero al ver el semblante de aquellos dos hombres, se limitó a asentir ante las palabras de Shion, al tiempo que empezaba a subir de forma presurosa las escaleras.

Continuando el descenso por las casas, Shion y Dhoko avisaron a cada dorado que Atenea los convocaba. Camus, Aioros y Shura no tardaron en darle alcance al Caballero de Piscis, portando el mismo semblante desconcertado de este último. Al divisar la casa de Virgo, tanto Dhoko como Shion se percataron de que la presencia de Shaka no se encontraba en su templo, dando como resultado que éste no los recibiera.

—¿Dónde se encontrará Shaka? Es muy raro que salga de su templo al caer la noche… —Se preguntó el moreno—. Shion, ¿por qué no llamas de forma telepática tanto a él como al resto de los caballeros, como te sugerí cuando dejamos la sala patriarcal? —dijo el Caballero de Libra, tan sólo deteniéndose a tomar un poco de aire mientras se arqueaba hacia adelante colocando sus palmas sobre sus rodillas, recuperándose.

—Querido Dhoko, tú sabes que no hago las cosas al azar…

La misteriosa mirada del muviano sin duda desconcertó al Caballero de Libra, aunque éste podía darse una acertada idea de sus razones. A esas alturas, y aún más después de la temible Guerra, era más que evidente lo que ocurría entre los caballeros del Santuario. E irónicamente, era todavía más visible tratándose de los más reservados de todo el recinto.

. - . - .

Largos cabellos se desplegaban sobre un frío piso de mármol, haciendo una interesante mezcla de oro y lavanda bajo un cielo repleto de estrellas. Los dueños de estos ríos de color se encontraban boca arriba, admirando la bóveda celeste; sus cuerpos cómodamente recostados en posición opuesta, asemejándose a un Yin-Yang, teniendo en contacto la mejilla del otro caballero junto a la propia.

Sus dedos se tocaban con ternura en un contacto casi inexistente, al tiempo que el cosmos del mayor de ellos calentaba suavemente a su acompañante y a él mismo, haciendo muy amena la contemplación del cielo a pesar de que la temperatura de la noche caía con rapidez.

Era un silencio casi sagrado, casi jurando que ambos seres se encontraban tan sólo escuchando el cantar de las estrellas, contemplando con embelesamiento el transitar de la Vía Láctea sobre ellos. Era un ambiente, un aura, un mundo que solamente podía existir entre dos seres que entendían la eternidad que crecía entre ellos. Finalmente, los labios de uno de ellos se abrieron dejando fluir sus palabras, escuchándose como un mantra para su compañero, quien casi tembló por ese simple acto:

—Es curioso. En Virgo, la constelación que más brilla es precisamente esa; en cambio aquí, Aries resplandece de forma más vigorosa que ninguna otra —dijo, haciendo que el otro casi soltase un suspiro de tan sólo escucharlo.

Recuperando la firmeza de su garganta, y recuperándose del vuelco de su corazón, contestó:

—Es el sello que protege a cada casa y nos da una magnífica vista de la fuerza de los trazos celestes. Es natural que nuestras constelaciones tengan más brillo desde nuestros respectivos templos… —le comentó el pelilavanda, haciendo muestra de su gusto por la contemplación astral desde varios sitios particulares, aunque usándola de pretexto para permanecer tranquilo.

Shaka viró la cabeza para mirar, o más bien percibir detrás de sus párpados los jades que adornaban los ojos del caballero a su lado, sintiendo una paz que hacía años no había logrado. Desde el fondo de su corazón pudo sentir el de Mu, vibrando con pasión gracias a su simple toque. Presionó ligeramente los dedos de Aries con algo de atrevimiento, tratando de descubrir si haciendo eso podía acelerar aún más el latido de su amado.

Y así fue.

—¿Sabe algo, mi señor? —Le habló el ojiazul, asomando una casi sonrisa en sus labios—. Tengo ya bastantes años habitando en este Santuario y nunca me había detenido para apreciar estos detalles… Y desde que terminó la Guerra, cada día me sorprendo más y más de la cantidad de luz que habita alrededor de mí.

—Pues a mí lo que cada día me sorprende más es lo desenvuelto que te has convertido para hablar. Sin duda, ya no eres tan gruñón como antes.

Mu asomó una pequeña sonrisa, al tiempo que sentía cómo Shaka acariciaba su rostro usando su mano libre, quien no se molestó en absoluto por el comentario puesto que era una verdad bastante evidente. De pronto, las estrellas le parecieron al alquimista un poco apagadas en comparación con los ojos ahora abiertos del rubio.

Espontáneamente, Shaka cerró sus ojos y, acercándose más al rostro de Mu, acarició suavemente con su fina nariz la del pelilavanda, expresando con ese simple y hasta infantil gesto un sentimiento que crecía de forma abrumadora, sin duda recíproco por parte de Aries.

Se quedaron unos instantes más así, solamente disfrutando de la cercanía del otro bajo un infinito manto de estrellas que parecía cobijarlos efusivamente. Las ganas de besarse empezaron a imperar en los labios de ambos, quienes abrieron los ojos para contemplarse fijamente por un momento.

La expresión «hacer el amor con la mirada» nunca tuvo tanto sentido hasta ese momento.

La inocente pasión fue interrumpida por un par de agitados cosmos que se acercaban a ellos. Mu primeramente se levantó de golpe, cortando la preciosa tensión que había creado con Shaka, quien tan sólo resopló, fastidiado de haber sido interrumpido en un momento tan dulce. Resignado, también se levantó.

Mu se acomodaba su bufanda y Shaka se cubría bien con su manto, dado a que ambos vestían sus ropas casuales, tratando de verse un poco más presentables. En pocos segundos, Shion y Dhoko se reunieron con ellos y transmitieron el mensaje de Saori, a lo que ambos se miraron y asintieron. Curiosamente, fueron los únicos de toda la orden que no parecían sorprendidos por tan repentino llamado.

Sin decir una palabra más, se encaminaron hacia la sala del Patriarca.

**_Continuará…_**

* * *

><p><strong>Na:** Muchas gracias por leer. Hasta pronto. :D


	2. Capítulo II

**N/a: **¡Saludos! Antes que nada, vengo con noticias que, bueno, para enterarse habrá que meterse a mi blogspot o mi Tumblr (pueden encontrar links hacia ellos en mi biografía), ya que aquí hago de repente una introducción más larga que la historia, y no queremos que nos borren el fic… Jejeje. He respondido a sus reviews también en esos dos sitios, así que podrán leerlos desde allí y un poco de mis alucinaciones. Sin más, los dejo con el fic.

**Créditos:** Quiero agradecer de corazón a mis hermosas beta readers, Vicky y Amatista, quienes se han ofrecido muy gentilmente a ayudarme en la corrección y re-edición de Devorador de Lotos, tenemos sorpresas para todos ustedes. :)

**Disclaimer:** Saint Seiya y SS: The Lost Canvas, así como los personajes creados por Masami Kurumada y Shiori Teshirogi en las mencionadas series, no me pertenecen. Por lo tanto, el siguiente escrito se realiza sólo con fines de mero entretenimiento y sin ánimo de lucro.

* * *

><p><strong>DEVORADOR DE LOTOS<strong>

**Capítulo II**

Cuando arribaron los cuatro caballeros a la sala, el resto de la orden ya los esperaba, formando dos filas a cada lado del trono Patriarcal. Todos vestían ropas casuales, puesto que desde que había terminado la Guerra Santa, nadie se había visto en la necesidad de usar sus armaduras de nuevo. Shion suspiró sonoramente al momento de sentir cómo la nostalgia lo invadía.

Miró a cada uno de sus caballeros, mientras Shaka y Mu tomaban puesto con ellos. Estaban… completos. Nuevamente estaban todos reunidos, como hacía catorce años y antes de que las devastadoras tragedias azotaran el recinto de Atenea.

Curiosamente, los cinco fieles Caballeros de Bronce se encontraban también en la sala; al parecer, también habían sido convocados por la chica, con la diferencia de que ellos sí portaban sus armaduras. Atenea aún no salía a encontrarse con ellos, puesto que estaba preparando el rosario de ciento ocho cuentas; tiempo que tomó Shion para pensar en todo lo que había ocurrido desde que terminó la batalla con Hades. El ver que las cosas nuevamente se ponían peligrosas le hacía rabiar; incluso los recuerdos de cómo la anhelada paz había llegado a ellos se volvían dolorosos al ser tan distantes ahora…

**"**Catorce hombres se encontraban vagando entre almas perdidas, devorados en una dimensión muy apartada del mundo material, sin rumbo ni forma física alguna. Con la desaparición de los infiernos, la estructura del mundo de los espíritus se había quedado sin camino en dónde transitar y, por ende, todos los seres pertenecientes al inframundo vagaban sin rumbo, sin esperanza ni redención. Sin embargo, esas catorce peculiares almas desprendían un ligero halo de luz que permanecía firme a pesar de las tinieblas que las rodeaban. Parecían ser como aquellas velas que revelan el camino entre la oscuridad, como una esperanza que tiembla, a punto de apagarse.

Mientras tanto, Saori luchaba en la tierra por mantener vivas aquellas luces, acompañada de sus fieles Caballeros de Bronce, quienes brindaban también de su cosmos para poder avivar aún más las llamas. Se encontraban en una parte oculta del Santuario, en donde se elevaba una pequeña capilla rodeada de unas murallas de piedra. Dentro de éstas y frente a la construcción, llamada _Vocabvlos_, había una cristalina piscina de un metro de profundidad. Un expectante Poseidón la preparaba, llenándola de flores y sales aromáticas que parecían deshacerse al contacto con la misteriosa superficie, la cual parecía reflejarse como un espejo. Entre las aguas, diversos pergaminos de Atenea flotaban, alumbrados por el cosmos de la diosa.

—Hermano, ¿crees que resulte? —Le preguntaba un preocupado Shun al Fénix, el cual estaba ansioso por ver nuevamente a todos aquellos que perecieron en el muro de los lamentos… pero en especial, a aquel quien fuese su rival en el pasado; el semidiós de ojos celestes.

—Claro, si yo y mi armadura podemos regresar de la muerte, no veo por qué ellos no puedan hacerlo. Además, Saori está poniendo todas sus energías en resucitarlos —dijo con firmeza, bajo la mirada escrutadora de su hermano, quien lo contemplaba con una evidente preocupación.

Poco a poco, el lugar se fue llenando de luces flotantes, en señal de que los espíritus estaban recurriendo al llamado de la diosa, la cual estaba logrando traer a la vida a sus caídos caballeros.

En el vagar de los espectros, el alma de Aioria sentía cómo era jalada repentinamente. En _Vocabvlos_, los Caballeros de Bronce vieron cómo una inmensa luz aparecía flotante sobre la superficie de la piscina, de la cual un vivo Aioria resurgía vistiendo una túnica blanca, cayendo estrepitosamente al agua. Brotó a la superficie, consternado y aturdido, preguntándose incesantemente dónde se encontraba. Seiya y Hyoga lo ayudaron a salir, puesto que estaba un tanto débil debido a su resurrección.

El segundo en revivir fue Shaka, quien, bajo el mismo procedimiento que Aioria y ropajes similares, salió de la piscina pero sin necesitar ayuda alguna; viró la cabeza a su alrededor, consternado y asegurándose de que había vuelto a la vida. Sus compañeros llegaron a recibirlo, pero éste sólo les dio un completo silencio mientras dirigía sus párpados cerrados a la siguiente luz, de la cual brotaba Camus.

—Shaka, ¿Cómo te encuentras? —Le preguntó de forma cautelosa Aioria, mientras colocaba su mano en el hombro del rubio seguido de Ikki, quien no perdía vista del Caballero de Virgo.

—Estoy bien —contestó secamente, sin siquiera girar su cabeza hacia el león, ya que sus párpados seguían fijos en la fuente de luz.

El mismo ritual de resurrección se repitió con los caballeros restantes, pero parecía ser que cada uno salía más débil físicamente que el anterior; esto, al parecer, dado a que Saori comenzaba a agotar también su energía, por lo cual no podía traerlos íntegros.

A cada caballero resucitado, sus compañeros acudían prontamente a sacarlo del agua. Ikki pudo notar que Shaka permanecía inmóvil e indiferente a la llegada de sus colegas, perdido en sus pensamientos y al parecer desalentado cada vez que uno de los dorados volvía a la vida, sin contar su total desinterés en la presencia de él o cualquiera de sus compañeros de bronce… No es que alguna vez haya sido diferente, pero realmente esperaba que el hecho de haber muerto hubiera hecho más cálida la actitud del rubio.

Doce caballeros habían sido resucitados ya, y el treceavo venía en camino acompañado de aquel brillante resplandor. Ikki realmente se encontraba intrigado. ¿Qué es lo que le estaba pasando a ese misterioso hombre?

—Maldita… sea… —Se escuchó susurrar de los labios de Shaka al ver que dicho caballero era Afrodita, quien fue socorrido de inmediato por un par de sus compañeros. Pero los puños del rubio dejaron de estrujarse al momento en que la luz apareció de nuevo sobre el agua; los cabellos violetas brotaron y finalmente Mu surgió.

Lo inesperado sucedió. El Fénix miraba, sumamente confundido, cómo el rubio finalmente reaccionaba. El Caballero de Virgo corrió hacia la piscina, casi aventando a sus compañeros que también acudían en su ayuda; entró estrepitosamente en el agua, tomó a Mu de la cintura, casi al momento en que éste cayó al agua, y lo alzó para sacarlo. Las gotas salpicaron el rostro de Shaka, quien tenía un extraordinario brillo en la mirada. El pelilavanda se veía débil, pero vivo.

—Shaka… —dijo quedamente, entreabriendo su verde mirada, sumamente cansado por el ritual—… estás…

—Hemos vuelto a la vida, yo… —Le habló el Caballero de Virgo mientras lo cargaba entre sus brazos. El muviano se percató de que Shaka había abierto sus ojos, los cuales estaban ligeramente cristalizados—. Jamás pude hacerme a la idea de que no lo abrazaría de nuevo. —Diciendo esto, apretó a Mu contra sí efusivamente, como si temiese que se lo tragara la misma luz que lo había traído.

Al escucharlo, el chico de ojos jade aferró sus brazos alrededor del cuello del rubio mientras escondía su cansado rostro en su pecho. Todos miraban la escena; algunos extrañados, otros enternecidos. Pero, sin duda alguna, el más conmocionado de todos era Ikki.

¿Qué significaba todo esto? ¿Por qué de repente Shaka estaba…?

No. Eso no era un «de repente». Era más que obvio que aquel amor que el rubio estaba profesando, tenía ya más tiempo del que el Fénix podía imaginar. Apretó sus puños con fuerza, con la mirada atónita sobre ellos. ¿Shaka… le había mentido? La mano de su hermano sobre su hombro intentaba reconfortarlo, pero él simplemente no podía reaccionar. El dolor era demasiado.

Después de aquel feliz evento, los caballeros dorados regresaron al Santuario, todos con una perspectiva diferente de sí mismos y con la seguridad de que encaminarían el resto de su vida a la devoción hacia la paz y a su diosa. Pero dentro del corazón de Ikki, una sombra, un cáncer empezaba a crecer, a devorarlo lenta y profundamente, sin que el ave mítica pudiese imaginar lo que esto estaba a punto de desatar…**"**

Shion conservaba esa memoria con felicidad. Desde entonces habían transcurrido varios meses de completa calma. El sentimiento que existía entre Aries y Virgo se había vuelto evidente; era común verlos rozar sus manos o compartir uno que otro beso en la frente, pero sus demostraciones de afecto siempre estaban ocultas a vistas de cualquiera. La privacidad era, sin duda, algo que ambos caballeros atesoraban de sobremanera.

«_Pero ahora todo podría cambiar. Tanta luz… desvaneciéndose…_», se decía a sí mismo el preocupado Patriarca, pero antes de que pudiera terminar de perderse en sus pensamientos, Saori salió a encontrarse con sus caballeros, cargando en una caja las cuentas del rosario.

Shaka se sobresaltó al percatarse de lo que se encontraba en el recipiente; un objeto que él conocía perfectamente. Colocándose en su trono, la diosa habló:

—Mis queridos caballeros, los he venido a convocar porque nuevamente nos encontramos ante una inminente amenaza… —Más de uno abrió los ojos de par en par; la tranquilidad había durado menos de lo que hubiesen deseado.— Al ocultarse el Sol, el rosario de las ciento ocho cuentas ha comenzado a perder fuerzas, y sin duda pronto morirá.

—Y si no le devolvemos la energía antes de que muera por completo —continúa el Santo de Libra—, los espectros de Hades resucitarán en forma inmortal. No creo que a estas alturas sea deseable volver a enfrentarnos con los jueces del infierno, y mucho menos en condición de inmortales.

Después de una breve exclamación y murmullos, el silencio se hizo presente en la habitación. Tan sorpresiva era la noticia que incluso Shaka no pudo evitar el abrir sus ojos al escucharla. Los dorados permanecían en un escalofriante silencio, con una perceptible preocupación, y los únicos que parecían no entender la situación por completo eran los Santos de Bronce. Seiya decidió preguntar por todo el grupo para sacarse de dudas:

—Dhoko, no entendemos lo que quieres decir. ¿Qué significa eso de que si el rosario muere, los espectros de Hades resucitarán y serán inmortales?

—En la Guerra Santa pasada —contestó Shion—, este rosario fue creado para sellar las almas del ejército del infierno. Dado a que su naturaleza es proveniente del inframundo y de Hades, tienen calidad más de espectros que de seres humanos, es por ello que antes podían revivir sin ayuda alguna. Este objeto tenía como cualidad el poder sellar esa inmortalidad para así evitar que ellos regresaran aun después de ser derrotados.

—Pero entonces, Shion… —interrumpió Shiryu, preocupado—. ¡¿Por qué no crean otro rosario inmediatamente?!

—Nos gustaría que fuera así de fácil, pero… —Una gota de sudor bajó por la sien del peliverde—. El rosario de las ciento ocho cuentas fue creado con frutos del árbol del inframundo, el cual era la única cosa que crecía en ese infierno y poseía la suficiente pureza como para sellar la inmortalidad de los espectros; pero dado a que con la muerte de Hades en esta Guerra Santa el inframundo, los campos elíseos y todo eso ha sido destruido, es imposible conseguir más frutos…

—Lo único que nos queda es revivir este rosario, puesto que no podemos reemplazarlo —concluye Dhoko—. Y la única forma de lograrlo es conseguir que la esencia de quien lo creó hace más de doscientos años entregue su vida nuevamente para restaurar la energía de las cuentas.

—¡Imposible! Según sé, quien creó este rosario fue Asmita, el Caballero de Virgo de aquel entonces. No hay forma de que dé su vida nuevamente —replicó un sorprendido Camus, ante lo cual el silencio nuevamente se hizo presente.

—… Sí es posible —contestó el Patriarca; de un momento a otro, Ikki de Fénix pudo percibir cómo Shaka tocaba ligeramente los dedos de Mu, a lo que el pelilavanda tomó su mano con fuerza—, puesto que su reencarnación se encuentra con nosotros.

Inmediatamente, todas las cabezas giraron hacia Shaka, quien permaneció estoico ante lo dicho por el Patriarca. De pronto, la voz alterada del Fénix se escuchó, al momento que corría hacia Dhoko y lo jalaba del cuello de la túnica, para sorpresa de todos los presentes:

—¡No! ¡No pueden hacer que se arrebate la vida! ¡Debe haber otra manera!

—¡Hermano, alto! —suplicó Shun, corriendo hacia él y tratando de jalarlo.

El Fénix se mantuvo firme. Se veía desesperado, pero Shaka permanecía indiferente, sin soltar ni un momento la mano de Mu. El muviano parecía querer decir algo, aunque las palabras se le quedaban en la punta de la lengua.

—No podemos obligarlo a nada… Lo que menos queremos es causar más sufrimiento entre nosotros, pero él debe tomar una decisión —le dijo Libra, quien conservó una absoluta tranquilidad a pesar de ser tratado de tal manera por el Caballero de Bronce; cosa que no duró demasiado.

—¡Ikki de Fénix, suelta al maestro Dhoko en este instante! —La voz de Shion retumbó, haciendo que el silencio se hiciera firme como un muro.

El Fénix, resignadamente, soltó a Dhoko para después apretar sus puños con rabia, molesto por lo que parecía ser, de momento, una confabulación para dar muerte a Virgo. Pero lo que más encendía la ira del ave era el ver que Mu no hacía absolutamente nada al respecto.

—Es cierto, mientras más tardes en decidir, más probabilidades hay de que no encontremos otra solución a tan terrible catástrofe. Shaka, por favor, dinos qué hacer… —le suplicaba Saori, y en el fondo, él entendía el porqué de su desesperación.

—Pero yo… —comenzó el rubio.

—¡Esperen!

La firme voz de Mu de Aries se levantó en el recinto, logrando capar la atención de todos los presentes, quienes voltearon a verlo con sorpresa, mientras que Ikki lo miraba con una notable rabia.

_**Continuará…**_

* * *

><p><strong>Na: **Espero y les haya gustado. Les mando un enorme abrazo y les espero en mi blog.


	3. Capítulo III

**N/a:** ¡Bienvenidos! Antes que nada, miles, millones de gracias por el inmenso apoyo que me han brindado, estoy que no me la creo. De verdad los amo a todos, se van a ir al cielo del fandom con todo y zapatos. No tengo palabras para expresarme, es un honor para mí y se los digo en serio, me sonrojo cada vez que leo sus reviews, los cuales ya he respondido en mi blog. Necesito aclararles que me he mudado de sitio, cambié de blogspot a tumblr (no se vayan a confundir, tengo dos tumblr, uno que uso para rebloguear cosas que me gustan y el otro es el que estaré usando exclusivamente como blog de texto) y podrán encontrar el link para éste en mi biografía. Este capítulo ya está completamente re-editado, verán que muchas cosas han mejorado y he ido añadiendo pequeños detalles y escenas. Ya en la entrada les explicaré las cosas más a fondo. ¡Muy bien! Sin más, les dejo con el fic. Espero y lo disfruten. *w*

**Disclaimer:** Saint Seiya y SS: The Lost Canvas, así como los personajes creados por Masami Kurumada y Shiori Teshirogi en las mencionadas series, no me pertenecen. Por lo tanto, el siguiente escrito se realiza sólo con fines de mero entretenimiento y sin ánimo de lucro.

* * *

><p><strong>DEVORADOR DE LOTOS<strong>

**Capítulo III**

El silencio se volvió casi absoluto, mientras que Mu sentía que su pecho se aplastaba a cada bocanada de aire que intentaba dar. Todos clavaron su atención en el pelilavanda, expectantes ante lo que fuese que quisiera decir, aunque el Fénix parecía querer asesinarlo con la mirada, cosa que no pasó desapercibida para Shion y mucho menos para Shaka.

—Shaka… —dijo Mu, un tanto balbuceante, al tiempo que miraba el suelo fijamente—. Él… él no es la reencarnación de Asmita —soltó, para después mirar al rubio, quien tan sólo permanecía en silencio.

Los demás presentes tan sólo miraron al par como si les hubiese salido una segunda cabeza.

—¿Qué? Pero, Mu… ¿tú cómo demonios puedes saber eso? ¿Es una de tus bromas? ¡No te atrevas a engañarnos en una situación tan crítica! —Lo amenazó Aioria fuera de sí, igualmente desconcertado que el resto de sus compañeros, acercándose a Mu y jalándolo de la manga de su blusa.

El pelilavanda no dudó en conservar su serenidad ya que, definitivamente, ese día había estado lleno de noticias inesperadas.

—¡Aioria, déjalo! —Le gritó un molesto Shion, pero el león hizo caso omiso a la petición del Patriarca.

Con plena discreción, Saga crispó los puños… pero antes de que siquiera pudiese decir algo, Shaka envolvía el puño de Aioria con la palma de su mano y tiraba de él, haciendo que soltase al muviano.

—Mu sabe eso, porque yo mismo se lo dije, Aioria… —dijo Shaka seriamente, al tiempo que se interponía entre el león y Aries, dejando a éste a sus espaldas e intimidando notablemente al moreno con su mirada fría—. Y si vuelves a descontrolarte y a agredirlo, no esperes que yo sí guarde la compostura.

Ante esta amenaza, Aioria simplemente carraspeó y miró hacia otro lado, irritado; en cambio, Mu se sonrojó un poco. Él sabía defenderse solo a la perfección, por ende le apenaba un poco que el rubio tuviese esa postura tan sobreprotectora… Pero el que Shaka fuera tan cauteloso en cómo lo trataban los demás, simplemente le parecía sumamente dulce.

Ikki bajó sus puños, sorprendido al igual que el resto de la orden de saber que el ojiazul le había confiado tal cosa al muviano. Pero lo que más le dolía, era la forma en que Shaka mostraba su inmenso afecto hacia el hermoso joven de pelo lavanda. Sólo un ciego no podría darse cuenta del sentimiento que lo embargaba por Mu y viceversa.

El rubio siempre fue una persona muy seria, fría y, para algunos, indiferente ante los problemas y sentimientos de los demás. Ciertamente, su comportamiento no había cambiado mucho, pero sin duda era completamente diferente con Mu, mostrando una faceta amorosa e íntima que nunca habían conocido de él. Ikki sintió una especie de tirón muy incómodo en el estómago… la punzada de los celos, seguramente, por lo que prefirió girar el rostro hacia otro lado.

—Pero, Shaka, nosotros siempre creímos que… —comenzó el Patriarca, dando un paso hacia ambos jóvenes.

—Lo siento, su Santidad —interrumpió el rubio bruscamente—. Pero desde que pude conversar con Buda siendo un niño, él me mostró una a una mis vidas pasadas, y ninguna de ellas coincidió con la existencia de Asmita de Virgo. Lo único que tenemos en común es, precisamente, haber nacido como Caballeros de Atenea bajo el signo de Virgo.

—¡Gracias, Atenea! —susurró Ikki, feliz de que la vida de Shaka no tuviese que ser sacrificada; aunque esto no redujo para nada su, al parecer, creciente resentimiento contra Mu. ¿Cómo es que el pelilavanda podía ser tan… cínico, ante algo tan grave?

—Mi señora, esto no lo habíamos previsto —dijo Dhoko, acercándose respetuosamente hacia la diosa—. Necesitamos buscar otra solución, si no las cosas van a ponerse terribles.

—Lo sé… —dijo al aire, mirando un punto perdido de la habitación. Se quedó unos instantes en silencio, a la expectación de sus hombres—. Yo… debo consultarlo con Julián, tal vez él pueda ayudarnos en esto. Shion, ¿cuánto tiempo tenemos antes de que el rosario muera por completo?

—Cuatro días a lo mucho, mi señora —respondió el peliverde, a lo que todos en el lugar lo miraron con preocupación.

—Entiendo —dijo Saori tranquilamente, para después girar su rostro hacia el Caballero de Pegaso—. Seiya, debemos partir inmediatamente hacia la costa para encontrarnos con Julián. Hyoga, por favor, encárgate de avisarle que iremos a verlo.

—Athena, ¿qué debemos hacer nosotros? —Le preguntó un preocupado Milo, dando un paso al frente.

—Por ahora, nada. Haré lo posible para protegerlos a ustedes y a la Tierra. Ya han hecho mucho por mí, así que dejen esta batalla en mis manos —finalizó Saori con una sonrisa, impregnando confianza en sus caballeros—. Iré a prepararme, ya pueden retirarse. —Diciendo esto, se marchó desapareciendo tras las cortinas, acompañada de Seiya.

Con discreción, poco a poco los caballeros fueron dispersándose hacia sus respectivas casas. Shaka salía apresuradamente, mientras que Mu, apenas dándose la media vuelta para seguirlo, sintió que alguien lo tomaba del brazo. El ojiverde giró sobre su hombro y vio al Caballero del Fénix sosteniéndolo con demasiada firmeza. En principio, se sintió contrariado, pero decidió mantener su postura calmada.

—¿Puedo ayudarte en algo, Ikki? —Le preguntó suavemente, mostrando una ligera pero bella sonrisa, cosa que descolocó al Fénix.

—Mu, no puedo entenderte en absoluto. ¿Es que acaso no te importa lo que le pase a Shaka? ¿Qué habrías hecho si él sí hubiese sido la reencarnación de Asmita? —El muviano parecía desconcertado por sus preguntas—. ¡Algo terrible podría pasarle si llega a involucrarse con la resurrección del rosario, y a ti parece no preocuparte! ¡No entiendo cómo puede permitirte estar a su lado! Él no debería…

En ese momento, Mu lo comprendió. Los sentimientos del Fénix eran claros como el agua, e inclusive sinceros, pero aun así… Un sentimiento de incomodidad apareció en el corazón del muviano, quien simplemente empezaba a sentir que el roce del Caballero de Bronce le quemaba.

—¿Yo no debería qué, Fénix?

Ikki se sobresaltó al escuchar al rubio a sus espaldas, el cual había vuelto sobre sus pasos al percatarse de que el peliazul había detenido a Mu. Su mirada fría estaba sobre él y lo taladraba con fuerza. El entrecejo del hindú se frunció cuando miró la mano del Caballero de Bronce aún sujetando el brazo de Mu, a lo que el peliazul lo soltó de inmediato.

—Nada… —finalizó Ikki, tan sólo mirando hacia otro sitio y colocando sus manos dentro de sus bolsillos. Resignado, se retiró a paso rápido, sintiendo que por poco perdía el control.

Al verlo marcharse, Mu no pudo hacer menos que sentir pena por la situación del Caballero de Bronce… Él había sentido antes lo que era el amor no correspondido, y entendía lo doloroso que era. Pero eso no significaba, en absoluto, que iba a ceder su lugar al lado del rubio. Tocó el brazo de Shaka, mientras señalaba la salida con la cabeza.

—¿Vamos? —preguntó dulcemente, a lo que Shaka sonrió de forma casi imperceptible y asintió.

Ambos salieron de la sala del Patriarca, caminando sigilosamente uno al lado del otro sin siquiera levantar la mirada. Si alguien los viese, juraría que no había nada entre ellos, dado al irrompible silencio que mantenían… al menos, hasta que el pelilavanta habló:

—No lo permitiría. —Se detuvo en la escalera de mármol con firmeza, a lo que Shaka lo miró confundido.

—¿Mi señor?

—Sé que no va a ser así, puesto que no eres la reencarnación de Asmita, pero si sólo sacrificándote pudiéramos revivir el rosario… —Mu estrujó la punta de su bufanda entre sus blancas manos—… no lo permitiría. Preferiría perderme a mí mismo antes de que eso pasara. Yo… —El muviano bajó la mirada y apretó los puños, sintiendo la punzada del desagrado al pensar en la situación, a lo que el rubio se puso frente a él, dejando escasos centímetros entre ellos y clavando sus ojos azules en él.

—Usted sabe perfectamente que no escaparía a mi destino si así fuese… —contestó con firmeza el rubio. La tristeza inundó el rostro del muviano, quién mantuvo su mirada en el suelo—. Pero…

Shaka tomó la barbilla del Mu e hizo que levantase el rostro, mientras rodeaba su cintura con un brazo libre. Se acercó a su rostro, percibiendo el delicado aroma del pelilavanda y sintiendo que, justamente en esos momentos, el Nirvana se encontraba en sus brazos, mirándolo con aquellos enormes ojos que parecían ser los espejos de su propia alma.

—Si tuviese que morir, lo haría solamente pensando en usted, amor mío. —Shaka abrazó con fuerza a su muviano, mientras le hablaba con total sinceridad—: Ya no me interesa la Tierra, ni las personas, ni siquiera Athena… yo sólo entregaría mi vida sin dudarlo, con tal de evitar que usted regrese al frío velo de la muerte. Yo soy el que se perdería a sí mismo.

Mu sonrió, al tiempo que sus mejillas se tornaban rojas. Rodeó con sus brazos el cuello de Shaka y, acercando su rostro, rozó ligeramente sus labios, siendo correspondido con las mismas caricias. Lentamente, comenzó a besarlo con un poco más de intensidad, sintiendo la calidez de su amado.

El rubio sentía que flotaba; aquellos dulces roces le hacían sentir una paz extraordinaria, con una certeza que el verdadero camino al paraíso se encontraba entre sus brazos. Después de unos momentos, se separaron con dificultad, puesto que era tiempo de regresar a sus templos.

Siguieron bajando hasta toparse con la casa de Virgo y cruzaron el recinto para llegar a la entrada principal. Justo en el atrio, y bajo las estrellas que brillaban de forma esplendorosa, se detuvieron unos instantes, tan sólo sintiéndose el uno al otro sin siquiera tocarse. Después de unos instantes, Mu parecía querer continuar su camino, cuando Shaka tomó sus manos entre las suyas y besó su frente dulcemente, justo en medio de sus dos puntos místicos.

—Mi corazón es suyo —le dijo el hindú mirándolo con adoración, como si Mu fuese el amor vuelto humano, haciendo anotar a mil leguas que estaba perdidamente enamorado de él.

—Je,je… Yo también te amo —le respondió, riendo un poco ante la eterna formalidad que guardaba el rubio hacia él. Muchas veces intentó quitarle esa costumbre, pero él siempre insistía con que el muviano, ante todo, era su señor, y por ende el respeto que tenía hacia él iba de la mano con su amor de pareja. La mirada de Mu mostraba lo mismo que la de Shaka, en un éxtasis total de sentimientos a flor de piel. Enternecido, besó las manos del rubio—. Buenas noches —se despidió, marchándose por el camino hacia Leo.

Shaka lo contempló hasta que se perdió en la casa zodiacal de Aioria, como cuidando con la mirada a su más preciado tesoro. Súbitamente, miró al cielo, observando cómo su constelación explotaba en luz, en total regocijo por el amor del que había sido testigo esa noche.

. - . - .

Saori, Julián y Seiya se encontraban sentados en la terraza del rey de los mares. La noche estaba intranquila y las olas golpeaban continuamente el peñasco, mientras la diosa levantaba su taza de té y la llevaba hacia sus labios. Sorrento los miraba desde una esquina, resguardando la entrada y cuidando con celo la seguridad de su amo. La joven bajó la bebida y la colocó en su platillo, fijando después su mirada en el hombre frente a ella.

—Ahora que has conocido la situación, por favor, te pido que nos ayudes. Tú debes de conocer la forma de hacerlo —le pidió la mujer con preocupación, mientras Julián cruzaba los brazos e hilaba sus ideas.

—¿Dices que Shaka no es la reencarnación de Asmita?

—Así es, estamos seguros de ello —afirmó Seiya, quien permanecía de pie al lado de Saori.

—Creo tener la solución, Athena, pero va a ser muy difícil… Tú y yo necesitaremos de todas nuestras fuerzas para lograrlo.

—Habla…

Poseidón tomó aire mientras colocaba los codos sobre la mesa, apoyando su barbilla en sus nudillos. En voz baja, pronunció una frase que dejó congelados tanto a Seiya como a Saori, quienes no pudieron hacer otra cosa que mirarse mutuamente, perplejos…

_**Continuará…**_

* * *

><p><strong>Na:** ¡Espero y les haya gustado! Y también que los cambios hayan quedado bien. Lamento lo corto de los capítulos, pero quienes conocen la historia, saben que se irán haciendo kilométricos. Espero sus comentarios, y les deseo una linda semana.


	4. Capítulo IV

**N/a:** ¡Saludos! :D Y bienvenidos nuevamente a este fanfic n_n. He dejado la respuesta a sus reviews y las notas de este capítulo en mi blog de tumblr, al cual podrán acceder en el link de mi biografía. (Habrá que dar scroll abajo, a veces posteo otras cosas y se va bajando la entrada.) Tengo también una sorpresa allí para ustedes, así que sin más, les dejo el episodio.

**Disclaimer:** Saint Seiya y SS: The Lost Canvas, así como los personajes creados por Masami Kurumada y Shiori Teshirogi en las mencionadas series, no me pertenecen. Por lo tanto, el siguiente escrito se realiza sólo con fines de mero entretenimiento y sin ánimo de lucro.

* * *

><p><strong>DEVORADOR DE LOTOS<strong>

**Capítulo IV**

El viento comenzaba a romper las aguas, azotando el peñasco con una frialdad que parecía crecer. Era como si el mismo océano estuviese prediciendo la tempestad que se aproximaba hacia aquellos que, por siglos, habían defendido la paz en la Tierra. Y cuánta razón tenía el reino del dios Poseidón.

Saori lo miraba perpleja, incapaz de creer lo que el peliceleste le había dicho.

—Pero, Julián… ¡eso es imposible! ¡Es demasiado pedir algo así! ¿No hay otra manera? —cuestionó con gravedad.

—No tenemos otra alternativa…

Athena se encontraba devastada. ¿Acaso sus nobles caballeros estaban destinados a sufrir eternamente? ¿Cómo podían existir hombres tan valientes que estuvieran dispuestos a pasar por tanto dolor por el bien de los demás?… Y lo que más le dolía de todo, es que no tenían otra elección. Ella, ante todo, era la protectora de la Tierra, y por ende sus decisiones debían girar en torno a la seguridad y el bienestar de la misma… sin importar que fuese a costa de la felicidad de ella misma o de sus hombres. Con el corazón destrozado, se levantó de la mesa y fijó sus ojos en el hombre frente a ella.

—Está bien, Julián. ¿Qué debemos hacer?

. - . - .

—¿Qué es lo que… me está sucediendo? ¿Por qué mi corazón se ha vuelto tan turbio? —Se preguntó a sí mismo en voz alta, mientras miraba fijamente el suelo que dejaba atrás bajo su marcha.

Ikki sentía algo en su interior que lo perturbaba, algo que parecía retorcerse y devorarlo, succionando sus pensamientos de justicia y transformándolos en un odio que, por un tiempo, creyó eliminado de su corazón. ¿Estaba siendo poseído por un demonio? O… ¿Era acaso el resurgimiento de la oscuridad que siempre había habitado en su corazón?

Sin duda, el hecho de saber que jamás iba a ser correspondido por la persona que más amaba en el mundo había abierto una vieja herida en su corazón. Era la segunda vez que la esperanza de ser amado le era arrebatada y eso estaba empezando a despertar a un monstruo dentro de sí; un monstruo que ni siquiera él mismo conocía en su totalidad. Y eso le aterraba…

Sus pies lo paseaban por las afueras del Santuario, adentrándolo en el espeso bosque que se encontraba en él. Tan sólo quería conocer un poco más del sentimiento que lo estaba embriagando, e inclusive despejarse de él… Lo que no esperaba, es que aquel pequeño trayecto no haría más que empeorar las cosas. Se detuvo abruptamente al llegar a un pequeño claro, el cual se abría entre lo espeso de la vegetación como un oasis.

Ikki contempló con cierta rabia una escena digna de aquellas hermosas pinturas renacentistas, las cuales desbordaban la belleza que sólo los artistas podían transmitir. Como si fuese una preciosa criatura mitológica, y rendido en los brazos de Morfeo, Mu se encontraba bajo un acogedor árbol de frondoso follaje, el cual hacía una sombra deliciosa en ese día soleado. A su lado yacía un olvidado libro, el cual de seguro fue resbalando de sus manos a medida que se rendía al sueño.

¿Acaso su raza era una creación perdida de la misma espuma de donde nació la diosa Afrodita?

Su hermosa y larga melena se desparramaba entre las flores que lo rodeaban, enredándose como una corona otorgada por la naturaleza para él, mientras que su cuerpo era realzado por la blanca y holgada blusa que le cubría el pecho, descubriendo un poco de sus hombros, acompañando sus deliciosas piernas con un ajustado pantalón.

Algunas hebras de su cabello caían finamente sobre su rostro, como si fueran luz líquida, recordándole al Fénix aquellas ninfas que con tanta devoción eran retratadas en las artes clásicas. Era extraordinario. La belleza andrógina era sin duda un atributo sobresaliente del custodio de Aries; inclusive, muchos de sus compañeros lo consideraban el más hermoso del santuario. La belleza de Afrodita era comparable, pero Mu tenía un curioso encanto natural; su personalidad mística, intuitiva y a veces un tanto tímida, escondía un poder remarcable. Además de que esa belleza era acompañada por una cualidad sumamente importante: la sencillez.

Y a pesar de todas sus cualidades, de su fuerza, sabiduría y bondad, nadie había escuchado jamás un comentario ególatra por parte de él. O era demasiado humilde, o simplemente para él no eran cosas remarcables por las cuales presumir.

Sí, Ikki sabía perfectamente por qué Shaka amaba al muviano, también sabía que no podía competir contra él y eso le hacía sentir unos celos terribles. El Fénix, sin quitarle la mirada de encima, trepó hasta la rama del frondoso árbol, bajando su cosmos al mínimo para no ser detectado por el ojiverde.

—Eres como la muerte… —susurró el Fénix—. Hermosa, hipnótica, y lo único certero en este mundo. Tú no lo mereces… ¡Agh! Si yo tuviese tus cualidades… si yo fuese la muerte, entonces él… —Sin darse cuenta, su cosmos empezó a acumularse en su puño derecho, sintiendo que la ira lo invadía, que la envidia lo cegaba.

Efectivamente, tal como la muerte hacia la vida, Mu era lo único certero en la vida de Shaka; lo único que era capaz de abrazar, comprender y amar en cada uno de sus infinitos motivos. El fuego en el puño de Ikki se transformó en una energía considerable, pero antes de que pudiera siquiera levantar un dedo, se percató de que alguien más se acercaba al ángel que dormía… un cosmos que abrazaba a aquel cuerpo en la hierba con delicadeza, pero formando una barrera de protección que parecía quemar con su simple roce.

Los pasos de Shaka entre las flores eran suaves, su cosmos tibio hacía que algunos pétalos bailaran al viento. Rodeó a Mu, dándole la espalda al Fénix, el cual se quedó embelesado con el Santo de Virgo; sentimiento que fue reemplazado por la ira al escuchar sus palabras.

—Eres tan hermoso, como nadie podría serlo jamás... —dijo con adoración; aunque era una frase curiosa siendo que el Caballero de Virgo tenía los ojos cerrados.

En silencio, se agachó, tomando el libro olvidado y colocándolo en el bolsillo de sus ropas, para después cargar al hermoso santo entre sus brazos. Al levantarlo, besó su mejilla, haciendo que el muviano suspirara entre sueños. Lo apretó un poco más contra su pecho, dispuesto a llevárselo, pero antes de marcharse viró su cabeza hacia donde se encontraba Ikki. Éste se sobresaltó, y aún más al darse cuenta de que los ojos de Shaka estaban ahora abiertos y lo miraban de forma amenazadora. Sin más, el rubio se marchó con su adorada carga en brazos.

—Demonios… ¡Debió darse cuenta cuando encendí mi cosmos! —susurró el Fénix, tan sólo contemplando el sitio donde aquella criatura había estado durmiendo, con los ojos abiertos de par en par, casi como si aquello fuese tierra maldita.

Esa mirada de Shaka le había desbaratado las pocas esperanzas que tenía de tenerlo a su lado por las buenas. Aunque no tenía pensado darse por vencido tan pronto.

. - . - .

Al llegar al templo de Virgo, Shaka colocó a Mu en su cama con suavidad, al tiempo que se inclinaba para besar su frente. El muviano parecía estar en un trance profundo; eso, o sus tareas semanales con Kiki lo tenían agotadísimo. La luz del enorme ventanal de la habitación de Shaka iluminaba al pelilavanda, brindando colores y formas extraordinarias a su figura.

El rubio se detuvo unos momentos para contemplarlo. Era muy curioso; ya llevaban un tiempo considerable siendo pareja, y a pesar de que lo veía todos los días, de que había pasado con él infinidad de pruebas, dolores, angustias y felicidad, todavía se sentía tan enamorado como si fuese la primera vez. Shaka se dio el lujo de sonreír al contemplar ese rostro que adoraba. Su corazón latía como loco, como si quisiera arrancarse de su propio pecho y correr a los brazos de aquel ser quien era su único dueño.

—No voy a permitir que nadie te lastime jamás, mi amor. No después de todo lo que hemos pasado juntos… —Diciendo esto, giró su rostro hacia el exterior, el cual dejaba ver una amplia vista del ahora reconstruido jardín.

Shaka frunció el ceño. El ver el odio que el Fénix parecía tener hacia Mu le perturbaba, y aún más cuando vio que éste podría llegar a atacarlo si no se controlaba. Resignado, volvió la mirada hacia ese hermoso muviano. La nostalgia lo invadió de forma inevitable.

Si había algún recuerdo que él atesoraba y le hacía encontrar tranquilidad, era el momento de su vida en el que había comenzado a enamorarse de Mu; el momento en el que aquella sencilla alma había destrozado aquellas paredes de ego que siempre rodearon su corazón...

**"**Tiempos terribles se avecinaban y aquella poderosa sombra de pesadez se asomaba sobre el Santuario, cubriendo con su manto de muerte a cada uno de sus habitantes.

El oráculo había hablado. Se preparaban para la Guerra Santa ya que el sello de Atenea se rompería en menos de cinco meses, si es que tenían suerte. Y por supuesto, la orden dorada tenía muy presente que su participación en ella sería de vital importancia; por ende, tenían que estar listos para lo peor.

Todos habían entrenado sin descanso y francamente, Aldebarán creyó competente el que se limara la tensión entre los caballeros sobrevivientes de la batalla de las doce casas. Por ende, los convocó en su casa una cálida mañana, creyendo que aquella era una gran idea.

—¿Una comida juntos, hoy? —preguntó un dudoso Aioria.

—¡Sip! —contestó muy animado el grandulón, mientras sonreía abiertamente ante la mirada dubitativa de los otros. Los rostros de Milo y el león le mostraban que no estaban muy seguros al respecto, sobre todo porque… siendo honestos, no se caían muy bien entre ellos.

—Creo que sería una buena idea. —Un ligero aroma a incienso y lavanda inundó la sala de la casa de Tauro, anunciando de una forma curiosa la llegada de Mu de Aries.

—Como siempre, te encanta llegar tarde —dijo el brasileño con una media sonrisa.

El pelilavanda llegó hasta ellos, columpiando esa larga melena detrás de él, logrando que la esencia se intensificase más. Tanto Aioria como Milo no pudieron evitar quedarse un poco atontados por ello, sorprendidos de que un hombre pudiese desprender tales aromas, aunque parecía ser que Aldebarán ya conocía esta característica del muviano.

—Apoyo tu moción, Aldebarán. Creo que son tiempos difíciles, y como compañeros, debemos aprovechar estos momentos para conocernos un poco más. ¿No creen? Yo con gusto ofreceré mi recinto para ello.

Escorpio y Leo se miraron entre sí, todavía dudosos, a pesar de la flamante confianza que brotaba de la mística criatura frente a ellos. Finalmente, fue Aioria quien se animó a salir de la ensoñación.

—Claro, es fácil decirlo… pero los reto a que intenten convencer a Shaka de hacerlo —les dijo Leo—. Ya saben lo retraído que es ese hombre.

—Aunque si vas tú, Mu, y le pones esa carita de ángel, dudo mucho que Shaka te saque a patadas de su templo como sí lo haría con nosotros —le dijo con atrevimiento Milo, quien recibió un fuerte codazo en las costillas por parte de Aioria.

—¡Auch! ¡Aioria! ¡¿Por qué demonios hiciste eso?!

—Reza para que Camus no te haya escuchado desde el otro mundo —masculló el aludido, mientras se daba la vuelta y se marchaba, siendo seguido por un Milo que murmuraba improperios.

El hermoso pelilavanda sintió la enorme mano de su compañero sobre su hombro, para después mirarlo.

—¡Muchas felicidades, Mu! —El tibetano alzó una «ceja»—. Te has ganado el honor de ser nuestro carnero expiatorio… ¡digo, nuestro mensajero! Sé un buen chico y hónranos con la presencia de Shaka esta tarde.

—… Espléndido… —soltó el muviano, junto con un suspiro de resignación. Él y su gran bocota.

Se encaminó un poco cabizbajo hacia la casa de Virgo, esperando poder encontrar disponible a su compañero.

Al llegar a la entrada, pudo sentir una gran concentración de energía como señal de que el rubio meditaba, cosa que sólo significaría problemas. Definitivamente, se enojaría con él por interrumpirlo; pero era necesario que todos estuviesen unidos al menos una vez. Así que, tomando aire, entró al lugar.

Se encontró al hindú sentando sobre su Loto, rodeado de su cosmos y en completa tranquilidad. Por unos instantes, se detuvo a contemplarlo; aquella aura dorada, sus cabellos flotando alrededor de él simulándolo como a un Sol… Curiosamente, había algo en aquel rubio que le hacía sentir cierta paz, muy a pesar de que conocía bien su temperamento. Finalmente, se animó a hablar:

—Shaka… —El aludido ni siquiera se movió de su lugar, pero sus labios dejaron fluir las palabras:

—Caballero de Aries, sabes muy bien que no le tomo el gusto a que me interrumpan en mis meditaciones. De no ser porque te tengo en una relativa estima, te pediría que salieras de aquí —contestó cortantemente, a lo que Mu se aguantó las ganas de dar la vuelta y largarse de allí.

Mu era una persona paciente, increíblemente paciente, pero había algo en el rubio que… simplemente, le hacía temblar las piernas. Así que, aguantándose como el hombre que era, insistió:

—Lamento mucho el haberte perturbado, pero… —empezó, con una gota de sudor corriendo por su sien; definitivamente, no sería fácil. Suspirando, puso su mejor cara acompañada de una pequeña sonrisa—. Nos gustaría invitarte a comer hoy por la tarde en la casa de Aries. Tú sabes, sólo para…

—No —respondió—. Tengo una tarea muy relevante que hacer para esta Guerra y no puedo perder el tiempo con cosas así —le contestó con rudeza el hindú.

A Mu no se le hacía extraño, puesto que era demasiado conocido el mal carácter del rubio, por lo que optó por quedarse en silencio, pensando. Shaka, al no escuchar reproches de su parte como solían hacerle todos, giró su cabeza hacia el muviano, quien después de unos momentos se decidió a hablar:

—Shaka, sé que nunca hemos conversado mucho en realidad… es más, pocas veces cruzamos algo más que los buenos días. Pero realmente quisiera que me escucharas.

—… —El rubio guardó silencio, desganado de tener que escuchar lo que aparentemente sería sólo un parloteo del ariano. En todo el tiempo que había estado en el Santuario, nadie había podido captar su atención; todas las conversaciones de los hombres le parecían frívolas, así que estaba en toda disposición de que si el pelilavanda lo comenzaba a aburrir, lo sacaría inmediatamente de su templo.

Mu se daba cuenta de su actitud, pero eso no lo desanimaba en absoluto. Decidido, le dijo:

—Sé que todos estamos en una situación difícil y también tengo en cuenta que algunos tendrán un papel más relevante que otros en esta Guerra… pero creo que el Universo funciona sólo si todas las cosas, desde las más grandes hasta las más pequeñas, están en armonía. Nosotros, en conjunto con los demás caballeros que nos rodean, somos un pequeño universo, y así como lo hace la naturaleza, debemos dirigirnos en nuestra vida como amigos… no, más bien, como hermanos de nuestros prójimos, para que el hombre pueda existir también en armonía y no destruya el hermoso equilibrio que existe en nuestros corazones y en toda vida que habita este mundo. Sólo así podremos encontrar la verdadera fuerza.

Shaka de pronto escuchaba con atención las palabras del muviano, cada vez más consiente de ellas, ya que sin darse cuenta empezaba a sumergirse en la cálida aura de Mu. ¿Qué es lo que estaba tratando de transmitirle? Shaka fijó sus ojos azules en aquel joven frente a él, clavando su atención en la esencia a que lo rodeaba. Parecía que estuviese… jalándolo, succionando una parte de él que no podía comprender. Al ver que estaba logrando su atención, el tibetano prosiguió:

—Pero… sólo quiero que sepas que si hay algo que es aún más importante que obtener fuerza, es vencer los obstáculos que nos autoimponemos. Y uno de los más grandes, es creer que lo único que necesitamos para superarnos es nuestro propio ego…

El muviano hizo otra pequeña pausa, mientras algo extraordinario sucedía al ver de Shaka. Mu comenzaba a emanar un aura muy similar a la que sentía cuando estaba en presencia de su maestro.

—También creo que el mayor obstáculo a superar es precisamente liberarnos de nosotros como tales. Ni siquiera un dios puede cambiar en derrota la victoria de quien se ha vencido ya a sí mismo.

—Mu… —susurró Shaka, atónito. Por un momento, parecía que era el mismo Buda quien le daba tales palabras de sabiduría.

De pronto, el hermoso ojiverde se dio la vuelta, encaminándose hacia la salida, pero llegando al marco de la puerta se detuvo un instante. Giró un poco su cuerpo para ver al hindú, quien sorpresivamente había abierto sus ojos. Con una voz dulce, finalizó:

—Yo creo firmemente que la única forma de vencernos a nosotros mismos, es por medio del amor. Porque cuando amamos a nuestros hermanos, a nuestros amigos, a los seres humanos, por fin hemos podido amarnos a nosotros mismos de verdad.

—Pero, Mu… —le replicó Shaka, embelesado por la imagen que presentaba Mu ante sus ojos; un hermoso joven cuya figura era delineada por el Sol—. ¿Qué hay de nuestra libertad?, ¿Qué no aferrándonos a los otros, nos privamos de ella?, ¿Qué acaso no se necesita sólo de uno mismo para alcanzarla?

El tibetano lo miró con las preciosas joyas que tenía por ojos y Shaka sintió un calor abundante en su pecho. Una dulzura indescriptible inundó el rostro del pelilavanda.

—La liberación se realiza a este precio: sólo se llega a producir con la renuncia a uno mismo. —Y con esto se marchó, dejando tras de sí a un semidiós que, en esos momentos, se sentía más bien como un simple humano.

. - . - .

Esa misma tarde, Aioria, Aldebarán, Milo y Mu se encontraban sentados en una amplia mesa en la casa de Aries. Los tres primeros ya se encontraban picoteando su comida, hartos de que Mu los hiciera esperar casi veinte minutos para empezar a comer.

—Ya ríndete, lindura. Shaka no va a llegar —le reprochó Milo, jugando con su tenedor.

—Ustedes pueden comenzar, de verdad. Yo prefiero esperar un poco más —le respondió con una sonrisa.

Ante la señal, los caballeros comenzaron a comer como si no lo hubiesen hecho en años. La comida que había preparado Aldebarán se veía deliciosa y salpicaba por todos lados, ensuciando el mantel y todo lo que había a dos metros alrededor de ellos. Definitivamente, Mu se había quedado con los compañeros que tenían los peores modales en todo el Santuario. Sonrió.

El ojiverde sólo miraba su plato, y así fue durante un rato. Curiosamente, eso no evitó que una amena charla se generara entre los cuatro. De un momento a otro, terminaron de comer. Los tres amigos miraron a Mu, desanimados de que Shaka no hubiera querido ir a reunirse con ellos; pero el muviano no parecía desanimado, aunque no hubiese probado bocado alguno durante todo el encuentro.

La tarde comenzaba a morir, y a pesar de todo, Milo, Aioria, Aldebarán y Mu la pasaron estupendo, entre risas, recuerdos y la creación de un lazo de amistad entre ellos; se conocieron mejor, sus gustos y disgustos. Sorprendentemente, Milo les compartió su historia de amor por Camus, incapaz de contener sus lágrimas al momento de recordar al acuariano.

Fue un convivio muy emotivo, lleno de sorpresas y buenos ratos, muy a pesar de que Mu se hubiese quedado con el estómago vacío. Los tres restantes caballeros decidieron salir a contemplar el atardecer, mientras que el ojiverde se quedó a recoger la mesa. Era su casa y eran sus invitados, así que se hizo responsable del tiradero.

Se encontraba a punto de llevarse los platos, cuando de pronto escuchó unos pasos a sus espaldas. Inconscientemente, sonrió. Se giró y pudo ver a Shaka, quien llevaba en una de sus manos lo que parecía ser una caldera con té de jazmín.

—Suelo ayunar por las tardes… —brotó de la boca del rubio.

—Lo sé —le contestó Mu con una sonrisa, al tiempo que se acercaba al rubio.

El sentir el cuerpo del muviano acercándose a él fue una sensación extraña para Shaka, pero reprimió a la perfección el salto que su corazón había sentido. El ojiverde tomó la caldera de sus manos.

—Vamos.

Ambos se dirigieron a la salida para unirse a sus compañeros a contemplar el atardecer. Escorpio, Tauro y Leo se sorprendieron bastante, y más cuando una taza de té preparado por Shaka se les ofreció. Dentro de sí sintieron alegría de que el rubio hubiera decidido unírseles, a pesar de que éste permanecía estoico. Aldebarán no pudo ocultar una pequeña sonrisa al percatarse de que Shaka había abierto sus ojos, los cuales miraban fijamente a un hermoso muviano que servía el té a sus camaradas.**"**

El rubio casi suspiraba con ese recuerdo. En ese momento es cuando había empezado a fijarse en Mu; y claro, no había dudado en asistir a la dichosa reunión sólo con la intención de saber un poco más del pelilavanda. Obviamente, no se había enamorado inmediatamente, sino que las cosas habían crecido con el tiempo y con mucha dedicación, como cuando se siembra una planta; ésta se cuida, se riega y se le tiene paciencia, para que de ella crezca una hermosa flor.

Pero, vamos, esa flor no era algo sencillo. Estaba repleta de espinas que simbolizaban lo que Shaka era capaz de hacerle a cualquiera que se atreviese a lastimar al amor de su vida. Porque así como esas filosas defensas, difícil había sido el lograr hacer crecer lo que había entre ellos.

Se levantó de la cama y, cerrando las cortinas del ventanal, dejó descansando en su lecho a lo más preciado que tenía. Silencioso, se retiró de su propio cuarto, cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

. - . - .

La tarde cayó silenciosa y fría sobre el Santuario, mientras un automóvil de gran lujo arribaba a la lejana entrada del recinto. Saori, Poseidón y Seiya bajaron de aquel vehículo, siendo recibidos por Dhoko y Shion, ambos portando sus distintivas ropas.

—Bienvenida, mi señora —dijeron ambos caballeros al unísono, mientras se inclinaban ante la joven.

—Shion, por favor, atiende a Julián y proporciónenle todo lo que les pida a continuación. Dhoko, infórmale a la orden que necesito tenerlos reunidos al atardecer. —Ambos hombres asintieron, pero la duda estaba plasmada en sus rostros.

El moreno se animó a preguntar, un tanto sorprendido de ver al rey de los Mares en el mismísimo Santuario:

—Mi señora, si no es mucho el atrevimiento, ¿puede decirnos qué sucede?

La chica tomó aire y los miró firmemente, soltando el balde de agua sobre ellos:

—Caballeros… Esta noche, resucitaremos a Asmita de Virgo.

_**Continuará…**_

* * *

><p><strong>Na:** Muchas gracias por seguir leyendo, espero y les haya gustado el capítulo. Esperaré con ansias sus comentarios.


	5. Capítulo V

**N/a: **¡Saludos! Bienvenidos una vez más a este fic. Como de costumbre, he dejado las notas del capítulo y la respuesta a sus reviews en mi Tumblr, cuyo link podrán encontrar en mi biografía. Por cierto, les recomiendo mucho que me sigan la pista por allá, en la entrada de sus reviews me alargaré un poco más en el porqué. Disfruten la lectura. :)

**Disclaimer:** Saint Seiya y SS: The Lost Canvas, así como los personajes creados por Masami Kurumada y Shiori Teshirogi en las mencionadas series, no me pertenecen. Por lo tanto, el siguiente escrito se realiza sólo con fines de mero entretenimiento y sin ánimo de lucro.

* * *

><p><strong>DEVORADOR DE LOTOS<strong>

**Capítulo V**

Shion y Dhoko se miraron mutuamente al escuchar la noticia; aunque muy dentro de sí mismo, el peliverde ya se lo esperaba. A decir verdad, era algo que había estado esperando que sucediera desde hace más de veinte años.

Todos los presentes se encaminaron a paso tranquilo hacia el Santuario, dirigiéndose hacia el templo de la diosa mientras el Sol moría muy a lo lejos. Finalmente, la curiosidad pudo más que la prudencia.

—¿Saori…? Tengo una duda al respecto de todo esto… —Se animó a preguntar el Caballero de Pegaso, caminando siempre a un lado de aquella chica, como un celoso guardián protegiendo su más preciado tesoro; y más teniendo a Julián Solo a unos pasos detrás de él.

—Dime, Seiya… —contestó con tranquilidad, tan sólo un poco perdida en sus pensamientos.

—¿Qué no la resurrección de los espectros dependería de Hades y no del rosario?… Sé que no está en mis manos, pero a mí me parece demasiado cruel resucitar a ese antiguo caballero sólo para hacer que dé su vida nuevamente… ¡Deberíamos buscar otra manera!

—Nosotros lo creímos así por un tiempo, caballero —contestó Shion con tranquilidad—. Pero precisamente al ser destruido el inframundo, las almas de esos espectros también perdieron su rumbo y, por ende, su dependencia a ese dios. Aunque él ya no exista, las almas de sus guerreros sí, la única diferencia es que ya no tienen a un ser que los domine; eso podría ser todavía peor. No nos quedan más alternativas.

—¡Demonios! ¡Todo se complica cada vez más!

Shion se quedó en silencio por unos momentos, reflexionando en la resucitación de Asmita y tomó en cuenta que, a pesar de que su alma ya existía, había que brindarle años de existencia para poder mantenerlo con vida en la tierra de nuevo. Después de todo, era un alma demasiado vieja…

—Dhoko —llamó, a lo que el moreno le miró—. Por favor, llama a Mu en cuanto lleguemos al templo.

. - . - .

El moreno de Libra se encontró con Shaka en uno de los pasillos de la casa de Virgo. Había ido primeramente hasta Aries, pero al no encontrarlo ahí, obvio que el muviano se encontraría en compañía del rubio, aunque se sobresaltó un poco al verlo sin camisa… realmente esperaba no haber interrumpido algo.

—Shaka, el Patriarca solicita la presencia de Mu ahora mismo. ¿Podrías hacerme el favor de llamarlo?

El hindú primeramente lo miró con una ceja alzada, aunque después se limitó a asentir mientras daba la media vuelta para entrar nuevamente en su habitación. Había dejado allí a su amado dormir por casi una hora, pero se sorprendió de encontrarlo aún entre sueños. Silenciosamente, caminó hacia la cama para después subir a ella tratando de generar el menor movimiento posible.

Sus labios se detuvieron en la pálida mejilla del ojiverde, depositando un suave beso. Shaka sonrió para sí mismo ante el contacto con la cálida piel, al tiempo que sus dedos acariciaban aquellos largos cabellos. Frotó su propia mejilla contra la de su amado muy suavemente, en un dulce gesto que estaba empezando a arrancar un ligero gemido de Mu.

—Uuhmm… ¿Qué haces? Me das cosquillas… —preguntó entre suspiros un adormilado Mu, mientras sentía como Shaka llenaba de besos su cuello. Sus largos dedos se enredaron con insistencia en sus cabellos.

El muviano se revolvió un poco en la cama, cosa que aprovechó el rubio para meter su mano bajo él y alzarlo un poco por la cintura, haciéndolo espabilar.

—Despierte… —Su boca se deslizó desde su cuello hasta encontrarse con los labios de Mu, besándolos ligeramente—. Su maestro quiere verlo.

Mu clavó su mirada en el rubio y sonrió, alzando su mano izquierda para acariciarle la mejilla. Shaka giró su rostro para besar la palma del muviano, sintiendo que la devoción que tenía por él se encendía como el fuego. En cambio, el ojiverde se detuvo en la figura de su semidiós.

No iba a indagar en el motivo por el cual no llevaba camisa, pero intuía que el rubio había estado divirtiéndose un poco con él mientras dormía, pensamiento que le hizo sonrojar ligeramente. No es que le importase; por él, Shaka podría hacer lo que quisiera cuando quisiera sin tener que preguntarle.

Conteniendo una sonrisa más amplia, Mu lo miró directamente a los ojos, viendo a través de esas pupilas azules y cristalinas un amor que le parecía más infinito que el mismo universo. Era en esos momentos en los que él se sentía el ser más afortunado de la tierra.

—Me encantaría despertar así siempre —declaró casi en un susurro, rodeando con sus brazos el cuello del rubio para después dar un suspiro—. Iré… en cuanto acabe de despertar —dijo con una sonrisa pícara, mandando un mensaje que Shaka pudo captar a la perfección.

El rubio sonrió ampliamente, para después besarlo una vez más mientras lo acostaba nuevamente en la cama.

. - . - .

La orden dorada, sumada a los Santos de Bronce, se encontraba ya reunida en el templo Mayor vistiendo sus armaduras. Sorprendidos, vieron cómo la sala patriarcal fue totalmente transformada en cuestión de horas. El trono de Saori había sido removido dejando en su lugar una gran cama de piedra, la cual estaba rodeada de flores de Loto recolectadas de los estanques de la casa de Virgo.

El techo mostraba ahora un agujero perfectamente circular por donde una enorme Luna llena se asomaba, iluminando la cama de piedra; sobre ella había sido colocada una túnica blanca decorada con henna hindú. La cama tenía cuatro pilares en cada esquina, donde cada uno tenía tallado el símbolo alquímico del fuego, el agua, la tierra y el viento, mientras que el suelo que rodeaba la estructura era de un mosaico blanco y negro. Al pie de la cama se encontraba el rosario de ciento ocho cuentas, guardado en una caja cerrada con el sello de Atenea.

Los santos rodearon la cama, mientras que Saori y Julián tomaban posición en uno de sus lados. Había algo curioso que prácticamente todos los caballeros notaron… Shaka venía solo, y eso era sumamente extraño. El único faltante en la reunión era el guardián de la casa de Aries.

—Hm… Deberíamos estar todos presentes. ¿Dónde se encuentra el Caballero de Aries? —Se animó a preguntar Saga, quien no había dejado de buscar con la mirada al chico de ojos verdes desde que comenzó la reunión—. ¿Shaka…?

El rubio tan sólo se cruzó de brazos, mirando al gemelo casi de forma fría. Saga tan sólo alzó una ceja, un poco incómodo debido al gesto. El rubio de pronto sintió un par de ojos en su nuca, los cuales prácticamente se sentían como cuchillos debido a lo pesada que era aquella mirada.

—Él está en el techo de esta habitación, concentrando su cosmos para preparar los elementos del ritual —contestó secamente el rubio al fin, quien incómodo pero inmutable descubrió que aquella mirada era de Ikki.

Ante su respuesta, Saga miró fijamente hacia aquel agujero en el techo, contemplándolo en silencio. Sus labios no decían una sola palabra, pero sus ojos eran más que un poema… poema que el rubio fue perfectamente capaz de leer. Shaka no se quedó estoico y frunció levemente el ceño.

—Mu es un alquimista —comentó Kanon, quien había observado la escena con curiosidad—. Si pueden notar, los cuatro elementos alquímicos están grabados en los pilares de la cama. Él necesita estar en contacto con el exterior para poder unir esos elementos y construir nuevamente el cuerpo de Asmita.

Y efectivamente, en el techo del recinto Mu se encontraba en posición de Loto; con sus manos formando un triángulo sobre su estómago al tiempo que encendía su cosmos, tomando fuego de una vela que estaba frente a él, viento de las corrientes nocturnas y agua de las nubes oscurecidas en el cielo, mientras que un círculo de tierra fértil lo rodeaba. Vestía unas ligeras ropas color rojo que dejaban al descubierto uno de sus hombros, con un grueso collar dorado rodeando su cuello y un cinturón de plata ajustado a su cuerpo.

Adentro, los caballeros esperaban expectantes el inicio del ritual; y por alguna razón que ni él mismo comprendía, Shaka se encontraba tenso. Shion abrió un pesado y viejo libro escrito en latín antiguo proporcionado por Poseidón, mientras se colocaba en la cabecera de la cama. Saori y Julián encendieron su cosmos, elevándolo rápidamente. El Patriarca comenzó a recitar el místico ritual proveniente del libro.

—_Spiritus terra, aqua, igne et vento._ (Espíritus de la tierra, el agua, el fuego y el viento)

El antiguo escrito comenzó a brillar de forma intensa mientras los cuatro pilares de la cama empezaron a emanar una visible energía. En el techo, los elementos rodearon Mu en forma de círculos flotantes, rodando cada vez más rápido mientras el muviano recitaba las mismas palabras que su maestro.

—_Anima autem est hominum, vita spoliavit ad mortem._ (Como el alma le pertenece a los hombres, despoja a la muerte de la vida)

Ambos dioses explotaron su cosmos al máximo. La chica levantó las manos al cielo sosteniendo a Nike y Poseidón alzó el brazo derecho mostrando un tridente, causando un temblor por todo el Santuario, mientras que los caballeros no podían creer la enorme cantidad de energía que estaba siendo emanada por ellos.

—_Errat anima, audi canticum meum corpus. __¡Manifestum est in his aquis!_ (Alma vagante, escucha el canto de mis entrañas. ¡Manifiéstate en estas aguas!)

Un resplandor comenzó a brotar sobre la cama de piedra, inundando la túnica y haciendo que la caja que contenía al rosario se abriera elevando las cuentas, las cuales empezaron a circular alrededor de la cama envueltas en fuego. Un viento estremecedor se manifestó en la habitación haciendo volar las capas y cabellos de todos los caballeros presentes. Shion levantó su mano extendida hacia la cama, alzando una voz fuerte y profunda:

—_¡Éter!_ —gritó.

En ese momento, una luz plateada rodeó a Mu absorbiendo parte de su aura, la cual se dirigió al remolino de fuego que habían provocado las cuentas del rosario sobre la cama, uniéndose a los ardientes cosmos de Atenea y Poseidón. La luz se desplegó por todo el lugar, encandilando a los presentes.

Después de un momento, el resplandor comenzó a disiparse; los caballeros miraron con asombro cómo la túnica sobre la cama era lentamente llenada con un cuerpo. Las cuentas del rosario volvieron a reunirse dentro de la caja por sí mismas. El ser dentro de las ropas resplandecía y el brillo impedía distinguirlo en su totalidad. Poco a poco, todo fue esclareciéndose.

Admirados, los caballeros pudieron ver al hombre que se había formado. Era muy parecido a Shaka, aunque sus cabellos eran más parecidos al trigo, mientras que los del actual Caballero de Virgo eran dorados y sus facciones eran más redondeadas. Éste permanecía acostado en la cama de piedra, con sus ojos cerrados.

—Asmita… —susurró Dhoko, pasmado de ver a su compañero nuevamente después de más de doscientos años.

De pronto, tanto Saori como Poseidón cayeron al suelo, agotados por la cantidad de energía que habían brindado para resucitar al antiguo caballero. Seiya y Sorrento acudieron en su ayuda. En tanto, sobre la cama de piedra, Asmita despertaba.

—¿Qué…? —susurró. Sus ojos azules se abrieron lentamente, tan claros que prácticamente parecían grises. Sintió un terrible vuelco en el estómago mientras perdía aquella vista en el cielo nocturno que se asomaba a través del agujero en el techo.

Los caballeros estaban atónitos ante el enorme parecido con el actual Caballero de Virgo. Sin duda eran parecidos, aunque tenían claras diferencias físicas; ambos, sin lugar a dudas, eran hombres dotados con la belleza de Adonis.

El antiguo caballero se sentó sobre la cama de roca con dificultad, sintiendo todo su cuerpo salir de un entumecimiento profundo. Miró sus manos, sorprendido.

—Puedo… ¡Puedo ver! —No cabía en su sorpresa, puesto que toda su vida fue ciego; a diferencia de Shaka, que cerraba sus ojos voluntariamente.

—¡Asmita! —El aludido giró la cabeza hacia quien lo llamaba; era Dhoko acompañado de Shion, ambos con lágrimas en los ojos. El rubio estaba más que confundido. ¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado?... Él había sentido una eternidad…

—Shion, Dhoko… ¿Dónde estoy? ¿Por qué… he vuelto a la vida? —preguntó, mientras miraba a su alrededor notando a desconocidos, aunque extrañamente familiares, utilizando las armaduras doradas.

Asmita no alcanzó a notar la presencia de Shaka, puesto que al momento de cruzar su mirada con la de Saori, exclamó:

—¡Athena! —La aludida le dirigió una pequeña sonrisa—. Tu cosmos es el mismo, pero tu rostro… no eres la misma. ¿Es que acaso…?

—Así es, caballero. Te hemos traído a la vida nuevamente, más de dos siglos después de la Guerra de la que fuiste partícipe.

El rubio se quedó sin habla.

—¡Con que ese es Asmita de Virgo!

—Se parece mucho a Shaka.

—¡Es un milagro!

Se escuchaban los susurros de los santos, aún sorprendidos de que hubiese sido posible haber regresado a la vida a una persona que había muerto tanto tiempo atrás. Quien parecía no tener ninguna reacción era Shaka, quien con los ojos abiertos miraba al santo recién resucitado mientras un extraño sentimiento lo embargaba. De pronto, se escucharon pasos apresurados entrar al recinto.

—¡¿Qué ha pasado?! ¡¿Funcionó?! —Mu se abrió paso entre sus compañeros para así llegar hasta la cama, en donde se encontró con un hombre demasiado parecido a su Shaka. El muviano se detuvo abruptamente, sumamente confundido.

Shaka también giró su atención hacia el ojiverde, quien gracias al alboroto logró la atención de Asmita haciendo que éste clavara sus ojos en él…

En ese momento, el mundo se congeló para el antiguo caballero, quien perplejo parecía no caber en sí al ver a Mu. Lo miraba atónito, como no creyendo lo que sus ojos le mostraban.

—A…Atla… —susurró Asmita, abriendo los ojos como platos y temblando como una hoja.

—¿Uh? —masculló el pelilavanda, ladeando su cabeza.

De pronto, el rubio se puso de pie y se acercó con torpeza a Mu arrastrando su larga túnica. Todos miraban con atención la escena, consternados. Shaka, inconscientemente, cerró sus puños con fuerza a medida que el otro Virgo se acercaba al muviano, sintiendo que un presentimiento asfixiante lo inundaba. En cambio, el ojiverde se encontraba cada vez más confundido por la mirada profunda del caballero, cuyos ojos azules empezaron a empañarse rápidamente.

—Mi hermoso Atla, estás… ¡Tú estás…! —A esas alturas, Asmita derramaba unas intensas lágrimas; en cambio, Mu se había quedado cada vez más confundido, sin saber cómo reaccionar.

—¡Asmita, espera! —Le gritó Shion.

Pero justo en ese momento, y ante la estupefacción de todos, Asmita tomó el rostro de Mu entre sus manos… y lo besó.

_**Continuará...**_

* * *

><p><strong>Na:** Espero y haya sido de su agrado n_n Esperaré con ansias sus comentarios. Que tengan un bonito fin de semana.


	6. Capítulo VI

**N/a: **Buenas noches n_n. Bienvenidos de nuevo. Como siempre, la respuesta a sus reviews y las notas del capítulo las encontrarán en mi Tumblr, cuyo link podrán conseguir en mi biografía. Un saludo y disfruten la lectura.

**Disclaimer:** Saint Seiya y SS: The Lost Canvas, así como los personajes creados por Masami Kurumada y Shiori Teshirogi en las mencionadas series, no me pertenecen. Por lo tanto, el siguiente escrito se realiza sólo con fines de mero entretenimiento y sin ánimo de lucro.

* * *

><p><strong>DEVORADOR DE LOTOS<strong>

**Capítulo VI**

Todo aquel que conociese el profundo amor que se le profesaba a Mu de Aries, sentía ahora que un frío titánico recorría cada uno de sus nervios. Oh, el horror… el horror de ver, de un instante para otro, cómo los labios del guardián de la primera casa habían sido poseídos por un hombre que no era Shaka de Virgo, estaba propagando el temor entre todos los presentes en la sala. Un temor que les hacía creer que, en cualquier momento, todos estallarían en mil pedazos a causa de la ira del rubio.

—¡Mierda! —exclamó por lo bajo un abrumado Dhoko, al tiempo que golpeaba su propio rostro con la palma de su mano.

La quijada de todos se fue hasta el piso, e inclusive Milo y Aioria se habían puesto azules, mientras que Aldebarán no pudo evitar abofetearse a sí mismo para asegurarse de que no estaba delirando. Shion miraba con furia al rubio que se encontraba besando a su casi hijo, e Ikki no podía creer lo que veía. Realmente, sería difícil que alguien le creyese si lo contara.

No sólo aquel caballero era impresionantemente parecido a Shaka —cosa que le causaba una extraña conmoción—, sino que, sin pensarlo dos veces, le había plantado un beso al muviano con una pasión pocas veces vista en su joven vida.

¡¿Es que acaso los caballeros de Virgo tenían una fijación con Mu?! A cada momento detestaba más y más al ojiverde por la cantidad de anhelos que había por él, parecía ser que el tipo tenía un extraño magnetismo que atraía indudablemente a los hombres de la sexta casa…

Nadie se atrevía a mirar a Shaka, puesto que temían por su vida si lo hacían, y vaya que tenían motivos para no hacerlo. El silencio que emanaba del ojiazul era demasiado preocupante…

Un ligero resplandor proveniente del puño del hindú se hizo presente, pero éste desapareció instantáneamente, siendo poco percibido por sus compañeros de armas, quienes estaban más concentrados en la dantesca escena frente a ellos. Certeramente, el rubio no era el único enojado; Saga también tenía un terrible coraje en sus pupilas, estando a nada de ir hacia el recién resucitado y ponerle una paliza. Ya tenía suficiente con ver a Mu en brazos de un solo Virgo como para que otro viniera también a agasajarlo.

Antes de que Mu alcanzara a reaccionar, Asmita se separó de él mirándolo de la misma forma que Shaka lo hacía cuando se encontraban en una situación altamente romántica. Un intenso rojo cruzó las mejillas del ojiverde y sus ojos se abrieron más de lo que ya estaban, incapaz de decir una sola palabra ante el beso que acababa de recibir. Aquellos ojos azules, cristalinos y puros eran como asomarse a un estanque sumamente profundo. Mu sintió un extraño tirón en el estómago, como si… como si ya hubiese pasado por esta experiencia antes.

—Atla… tu esencia es diferente… —le dijo el rubio, al tiempo que acariciaba los cabellos de Mu, quien reaccionó ante el toque y se sobresaltó.

—Porque él no es Atla, caballero. A quien acabas de tomar en tus brazos, es mi propio señor Mu de Aries.

Antes de que el pelilavanda pudiese decir algo, un furibundo Shaka se acercó hacia ellos dos, haciendo sonar los tacones de su armadura de forma tranquila pero firme. Disimulaba bien su enojo, puesto que se veía tranquilo, pero se podía ver en su mirada una ira latente. Asmita se sorprendió al ver el parecido que ambos compartían, pero más que nada, al ver que el hindú portaba la armadura de Virgo.

Asmita soltó los cabellos del pelilavanda y se giró hacia aquel hombre. Era como si una inminente enemistad surgiera de la nada, con una espontaneidad inexplicable. El caballero resucitado sintió un extraño peligro a medida que Shaka se acercaba, pero le dio más interés a lo que le había dicho; sin dudarlo, se puso a la defensiva.

Mu salió de su trance e inclinó su cabeza al piso, incapaz de mirar a los ojos a su amado a pesar de que no fuese culpa suya lo que acababa de pasar. De pronto, se sintió un ambiente sumamente pesado en el sitio, mientras todos miraban con intriga el choque de ambos caballeros de Virgo.

—¿Quién demonios eres tú? —preguntó el resucitado en un tono de voz tranquilo, pero frío.

Shaka y Asmita estaban frente a frente y parecía que un duelo de miradas se daba entre ambos caballeros, mientras que el resto de la orden permanecía en un completo silencio ante tan extraña escena. Saga estaba notablemente preocupado, puesto que tenía unas ganas inmensas de sacar a Mu de entre esos dos, quienes parecían que de un momento a otro empezarían a pelear debido a la tensión que estaban generando. Y después de que Asmita hubiese besado a Mu, eso no le extrañaría a nadie en absoluto.

De pronto, la mano de Shion tocó el hombro del antiguo caballero de Virgo, quien se giró violentamente hacia él, sobresaltándose al reconocerlo de inmediato.

—¿Shion? ¿Eres tú? ¿Qué es lo que…? —Pero antes de que pudiese continuar, el Patriarca lo cortó.

—Lo siento, querido amigo… pero lo que ha dicho Shaka es cierto.

Asmita lo miró confundido.

—Pero él es… es exactamente igual a…

—Eso es… porque Atla era su padre —contestó Shion en un tono lo suficientemente discreto, como para que sólo los que eran parte de la escena lo escuchasen.

Ante esa aclaración, Asmita volteó a ver a Mu con los ojos desorbitados. El ojiverde sólo atinó a mirarlo con tristeza, sintiendo una terrible opresión en su pecho al enterarse de que el hombre que lo acababa de besar fue el eterno amor de su propio padre.

—¿Pero cómo…?

—Asmita… ya te ha dicho nuestra señora que han pasado más de doscientos años desde tu muerte. Atla, aquel joven muviano que nos acompañó durante la Guerra Santa, murió al momento del nacimiento de este muchacho: Mu —le explicó Dhoko señalando al pelilavanda, tomando la mano de Asmita con paternal apoyo—. Su larga vida, propia de los de su raza, llegó a su final hace poco más de veinte años… Lo siento.

Asmita sintió como si un balde de agua fría le hubiese caído encima. El dolor en el pecho del pelilavanda se intensificó al ver cómo gruesas lágrimas volvían a brotar de los ojos del resucitado caballero, quien se encorvó levemente hacia adelante.

La escena se tornó todavía más extraña con ello, pero… algo, algo dentro de Mu empezó a doler como los mil demonios al verlo así.

Por un momento quiso consolarlo, pero al hacer el ademán de tomar su hombro, escuchó un ligero goteo que provenía de una fuente muy distinta a las lágrimas de Asmita. Miró al suelo y pudo darse cuenta de que sendas gotas de sangre corrían por el puño de su amado. Cuando el caballero resucitado besó a Mu, Shaka acumuló demasiada energía en su mano debido a la ira y su piel fue incapaz de contenerla, causándole una herida profunda.

—¡Shaka! —gritó al tiempo que corría a su lado, ignorando todo lo demás—. ¡Te has lastimado con tu propio cosmos! ¡¿En qué rayos pensabas?! —Le reprochó, al tiempo que removía un poco la armadura de la muñeca de Shaka para poder aliviar la herida con su poder curativo.

Shaka miró con ternura a su amado muviano, al tiempo que rozaba su mejilla con sus yemas, mientras que Asmita contemplaba esta escena con una infinita mezcla tanto de confusión como de dolor, puesto que podía verse así mismo reflejado con Atla en aquella escena. Saori se percató de ello, por lo que decidió intervenir.

—Mi estimado caballero Asmita. Antes que nada, quiero darte la bienvenida a este recinto. Sé que el hecho de haberte regresado a la vida te tendrá consternado. Todo lo que ha pasado ha sido… demasiado repentino. ¿Quisieras hablar de ello con nosotros?

Asmita giró su cabeza hacia la muchacha, para después apretar los ojos brevemente, conteniéndose un poco. Intentó guardar la compostura, a pesar del dolor tan abrumador que sentía y limpió su rostro con discreción con el dorso de su brazo.

—Necesito descansar… —Fue lo único que pudo decir. Asmita volteó a ver tanto a Shion como a Dhoko, quienes le regresaron una mirada cristalizada.

Saori asintió, comprensiva, mientras le ofrecía al caballero resucitado quedarse en el recinto del Patriarca. Ya mañana habría tiempo de darle los detalles de la situación.

—Mis caballeros, por favor, les pido que se retiren ahora. No es necesario que se presenten aquí mañana, nos encargaremos de todo.

Todos asintieron y comenzaron a salir del lugar, algunos más preocupados que otros, en especial Saga, quien antes de irse no pudo evitar mirar al muviano con profunda preocupación. Saori y Seiya se dirigieron a los cuartos de la sala patriarcal seguidos por Dhoko, Shion y Asmita, quien era prácticamente arrastrado por estos dos. Shaka miraba su puño ahora intacto, en tanto su bello ojiverde le regalaba una hermosa sonrisa.

Antes de perderse entre las cortinas, el caballero resucitado le dedicó a Mu una mirada cargada de un sentimiento que el pelilavanda no pudo interpretar. El observado sintió nuevamente su pecho aplastarse, pero aun así se dio la libertad de darle una pequeña sonrisa para reconfortar al rubio, el cual simplemente apretó los ojos una vez más. Incapaz de seguir un solo instante más, Asmita desapareció tras la cortina.

Ikki se percató de esto, mientras una sonrisa cargada de malicia brotó de sus labios.

. - . - .

En el exterior, la Luna llena estaba mucho más pequeña. Una vez fuera del recinto, y ya encaminados a Piscis, Mu tomó la mano de Shaka al verlo totalmente perdido en sus pensamientos. El rubio se sobresaltó al ser sacado de su trance.

—¿Estás bien? —Le preguntó el muviano.

—No —contestó secamente, típico de él. Mu se limitó a mirarlo, preocupado.

—¿Por qué…?

Shaka suspiró profundamente, clavando su mirada en el piso, incapaz de ver a su señor a los ojos debido a la penosa confesión que debía hacer.

—Porque quiero que tenga en cuenta que él no se parece en nada a mí, y si su corazón llegase a confundirse por nuestro parecido, mi vida se acabaría en ese instante. ¡Sobre todo ese beso que le dio me ha…! —El rubio empezaba a ponerse nervioso, cuando sintió que Mu ponía sus manos en su pecho.

Su amado volvió a sonreírle, pero esta vez lo hizo con ensoñación. Le dirigió su verde mirada, la cual contenía diversos puntos de luz causados por el resplandor de la Luna y las estrellas; se veía hermoso cuando ponía esa cara. Shaka no pudo evitar sonrojarse.

—Por supuesto que no —le dijo con dulzura el hermoso muviano—. Todas las estrellas en el Universo se ven iguales cuando las miramos desde aquí, pero cada una tiene un color, una intensidad y un nombre diferente… Si nos pudiéramos acercar a ellas, nos daríamos cuenta de lo único que es el resplandor de cada una. Sólo entonces sabremos que el resto de los astros a su alrededor se ven diminutos en comparación con ellas.

Entonces Mu abrazó con fuerza a su amado Virgo, tomándolo por la cintura mientras recargaba su cabeza en su pecho, a pesar de sentir la fría armadura dorada contra su mejilla. Shaka, un poco sorprendido, lo abrazó por los hombros pegándolo más a su cuerpo, al tiempo que cerraba los ojos.

—Así te veo yo, mi adorado Shaka. Sin importar qué tantas veces hayas reencarnado o qué tantas personas puedan parecerse a ti, siempre tendrás tu luz propia; porque ahora que me he acercado a ti, tu resplandor se ha vuelto el más hermoso… el astro más brillante de todos.

Shaka no pudo resistirse más, así que tomó a su preciado tesoro por la cintura y lo alzó para posar sus labios en la frente de su amor.

—¿Por qué, mi señor, mi gentil amor? ¿Por qué es tan hermoso en su espíritu y en su carne? ¿Cómo es que todas las oraciones provenientes de mi verdadera alma empiezan sólo con su nombre?… Ni el mismísimo Buda ha podido abrirme tanto los ojos como usted lo hace con tan sólo suspirar sobre mis labios. Dígame, vida mía, ¿cómo pude creer que estaba cercano a la iluminación desde mi infancia, si usted no había entrado en mi vida hasta ahora?

Shaka lo abrazó con fuerza, adorando cada segundo que el muviano pasaba en sus brazos; tomó los labios de su amor, acariciándolos con los suyos y siendo correspondido con infinita dulzura. Se quedó unos momentos así, tan sólo disfrutando de rozar la suave piel de Mu. Se separó un poco sólo para tomar aire, al tiempo que permitía que su amadísimo muviano pusiera los pies sobre la tierra de nuevo. Se miraron intensamente, aún abrazados.

—¡Ejem!

Se sobresaltaron al escuchar a Shion tosiendo, quien los miraba seriamente. Se sintieron como un par de chiquillos siendo descubiertos haciendo algo indebido, por lo que se separaron algo sonrojados. El peliverde miró a Shaka como un padre miraría al novio de su hija después de ver cómo le tocaba el muslo.

—Caballeros, se hace tarde. Les recomiendo ampliamente que se retiren a sus RESPECTIVOS templos, por favor —aclaró, dejando helada a la pareja, quienes asintieron con la cabeza mientras una gota recorría sus sienes.

Ambos caballeros comenzaron a bajar las escaleras de nuevo, pero no se atrevían a mirarse siquiera ya que Shion caminó tras de ellos a escasos cinco metros, taladrando la nuca de Shaka con la mirada.

Llegando a la casa de Virgo, el rubio miró anhelante a Mu; incapaz de poder despedirse, entró a su templo. El peliverde no dudó en escoltar a su discípulo hasta Aries. Terminando el recorrido, se despidió y regresó al templo mayor a pasar el resto de la noche en compañía de sus dos camaradas.

. - . - .

—Asmita… ¿Te ofrezco algo de tomar? —Le preguntó Dhoko con suavidad, profundamente angustiado de ver al rubio, quien desde que puso un pie en la habitación se limitó a sentarse junto a la ventana y mirar al vacío que se asomaba por la alta montaña del Santuario, perdido totalmente en sus pensamientos.

—No. —Fue lo único que pudo responder Asmita, quien ahora recordaba el por qué había sido resucitado en esa época.

Pero las cosas no habían pasado como él pensó. De haber sabido que jamás se encontraría con Atla nuevamente, nunca habría… Fue engañado cruelmente. Y ahora estaba sufriendo por su ingenuidad.

No pudo continuar con sus cavilaciones, puesto que le fue imposible soportar el dolor. Cerró sus ojos con fuerza, deseando jamás haber vuelto a la vida, deseando que su alma se hubiese perdido en la nada y su esencia desaparecido entre la infinidad del universo.

—¿Por qué no pudiste esperarme, mi amor? ¿Por qué, después de estos siglos, te he vuelto a perder? —Se lamentó amargamente, tomando toda la fuerza que tenía su espíritu para no romperse a llorar.

. - . - .

Ya muy entrada la noche, el frío se había vuelto perceptible en la piel de un casi durmiente muviano, quien resguardado en la casa de Aries se cubría con apenas una sábana blanca y su delgada blusa para dormir. La Luna llena se colaba en su dormitorio iluminando su silueta. Pensaba en todo lo que había sucedido recientemente; como el haberse dado cuenta de los sentimientos de Ikki por Shaka y el evidente odio que crecía en el interior del Fénix hacia él, también en la resurrección de Asmita y el descubrir que él fue el amor oculto de su padre.

Cuando era niño, una vez le preguntó a su maestro Shion qué era lo más bello que podía manifestarse en el ser humano. Entonces, el peliverde le contó sobre el amor que experimentó su padre en su juventud, diciéndole que eso era lo más increíble que había visto brotar de un alma.

Mu estaba casi entrando en sueños cuando percibió un tibio cosmos envolverlo. Sonrió para sí. Un cuerpo subió a su cama y se colocó a sus espaldas cubriéndose con la sábana, mientras unos cálidos brazos rodeaban su fino cuerpo espantando el frío de su piel. Sintió un beso en su nuca.

—Buenas noches, amor mío —le dijo Shaka con suavidad, al tiempo que atraía su cuerpo hacia él, abrazándolo con fuerza.

Mu le dirigió las mismas palabras cargadas de afecto. El ojiverde podría no saber qué es lo más maravilloso que existe en los seres humanos, pero estaba completamente seguro de que lo más hermoso que existía en él era su amor por Shaka. Tomó una de las manos del rubio y la besó, entregándose definitivamente al sueño entre los brazos de la única persona que amaba.

_**Continuará…**_

* * *

><p><strong>Na:** Muchas gracias por leer. Hasta pronto. :D


	7. Chapter VII

**N/a: **¡Saludos! Bienvenidos a otro capítulo de mi fic, una vez más debo ofrecerles una disculpa por el atraso en la actualización, así como la falta de respuesta a sus reviews (en los siguientes capítulos, volveremos con las notas regulares y las respuestas). Todo ha sido cuestión de tiempo, pero espero y la historia compense el atraso. Espero que les guste, les mando un abrazo. :)

**Disclaimer:** Saint Seiya y SS: The Lost Canvas, así como los personajes creados por Masami Kurumada y Shiori Teshirogi en las mencionadas series, no me pertenecen. Por lo tanto, el siguiente escrito se realiza sólo con fines de mero entretenimiento y sin ánimo de lucro.

* * *

><p><strong>DEVORADOR DE LOTOS<strong>

**Capítulo VII**

Una habitación casi vacía, unos muros fríos y un silencio imperturbable eran lo único que Asmita de Virgo tenía de compañía en esos momentos. No le importaba realmente la soledad, ya que siempre le había parecido un sentimiento mundano… pero una cosa era la soledad misma, y otra cosa era no tenerlo a él.

Miró por unos momentos hacia un punto muerto en el cuarto, sin una sola vela, sin una luz que iluminase aquellos rincones. Era como si desease que las sombras se lo tragasen, que la oscuridad devorase su alma y dejase de existir para siempre, morir de una vez no sólo en carne, sino en existencia definitiva.

Apenas hacía unas horas su mundo se había derrumbado, justo cuando acababa de renacer de las cenizas. Atla estaba muerto y él había regresado a la vida, tan sólo para probar el amargo trago de no tenerlo de nuevo en sus brazos.

¿Es que acaso no existía justicia para hombres como él?

Seguramente no. De seguro era un castigo de los dioses por haberse osado a retarlos y engañar el propio destino que habían trazado para cada uno de los seres de la tierra, pero que él se negó a aceptar desde el momento en que pudo conocer al ser que se robaría su corazón por el resto de la eternidad…

**"**—Caballero de Aries, ¿a qué se debe esta imprudente intromisión? —Le preguntaba un serio Asmita a Shion, quien de forma repentina había entrado a su templo justo cuando se preparaba para su meditación matutina.

El rubio al principio permaneció en silencio, como tratando de salir poco a poco del trance mental en el que había tratado de inducirse. Después de unos minutos, giró su cabeza, sintiendo una notable tensión en el cosmos del peliverde, quien había llegado algo agitado hasta su recinto. Portaba su armadura, y el arreglo impecable de la misma le daba a entender que venía de un asunto importante.

El caballero de Aries contempló a su compañero con atención, tan sólo fijando su mirada en aquella postura tan rígida que siempre conservaba. Pensó detenidamente sus palabras una vez más, aunque tal vez el rubio ya se imaginaba lo que venía a decirle… decidió no dar más vueltas al asunto.

—Asmita —comenzó—, como sabes, falta tan sólo un año para que las fuerzas de Hades resuciten; por lo tanto, debes de… —No pudo continuar.

—Eso lo sé mejor que nadie, Shion —interrumpió con brusquedad el rubio, provocando que el nombrado alzara una «ceja» ante su habitual descortesía, a la cual simplemente no podía acostumbrarse.

Ya sabía que el carácter del rubio difícilmente podría llegar a cambiar, inclusive en los momentos más cruciales donde era indispensable unir fuerzas, justo como ahora. Pero qué va, parecía ser que esas cosas le importaban un rábano al rubio, quien siempre parecía estar tan calmado y ajeno a la agitación que involucraba día con día a las fuerzas de Atenea. Suspirando, el ariano continuó:

—… Y dado a que lo sabes mejor que nadie, supongo que también sabes que se te requiere en Jamir lo más pronto posible para que discutas diversos asuntos con Hakurei… —le dijo Shion.

—… —El rubio guardó silencio.

Una sonrisa altanera brotó de los labios de Shion al ver las facciones descontentas de Asmita, quien nuevamente giró su cabeza hacia él, notablemente incómodo. Una vez sabiéndose dueño absoluto de su atención, prosiguió:

—Y como eres un elemento tan relevante para esta Guerra, Athena ha decido que no vayas solo en esta misión. Bajo sus órdenes, se te ha asignado a un valiosísimo compañero de viaje —explicó.

—… ¿Un compañero? —preguntó con notable molestia el caballero de Virgo.

—Te está esperando ahora mismo en la sala patriarcal para que puedan partir al anochecer. Por favor, date prisa para ir y darle la bienvenida —finalizó.

Sin darle tiempo al rubio para chistar, Shion desapareció del templo dejando a un consternado ojiazul tras de sí. ¿Cómo es que el enviado de Jamir había podido llegar tan pronto al Santuario, y aún más sin hacer presente su cosmos? Sin duda alguna, debía ser un guerrero con notables poderes.

Sin más, Asmita dio fin a su rutina interrumpida y se dirigió con relativa lentitud hacia el templo superior. Realmente no se le antojaba en absoluto ser escoltado hasta las lejanas tierras tibetanas; podría ser ciego, pero podía cuidarse perfectamente por sí mismo. Resignado, entró a la sala patriarcal encontrándose con Sage, quien sentado en su trono lo miraba con notable molestia.

—Al fin llegas, caballero de Virgo —le dijo un desesperado Patriarca, que ya tenía buen rato esperando al dorado.

—La demora ha sido porque, dado a que no pude realizar mis meditaciones acostumbradas, tuve que meditar durante mi trayectoria hacia aquí.

El Patriarca alzó una «ceja», inconforme con la actitud del rubio. Definitivamente, los caballeros de Virgo tendían a ser un poco… altaneros. Tosió levemente mientras recobraba la compostura.

—Da igual. Tú sabes que la única razón de que estés aquí es para que puedas conocer a quien irá contigo hasta Jamir… —dijo, para después llamar en voz alta—: Atla, ven aquí por favor.

De entre los pilares, un joven muviano se asomó. Asmita pudo percibir, a través de su aura, una calidez extrema emanar de esa persona. Físicamente, el niño era notablemente hermoso; sus cortos y sedosos cabellos violetas eran acompañados por una nítida piel blanca, mientras que el fino rostro era adornado por dos enormes esmeraldas como pupilas. Un delicado aroma a lavanda embargó al caballero de Virgo en cuanto Atla se acercó a ellos.

—Este chico es Atla; tiene tan sólo trece años, pero es el discípulo más notable de mi hermano. Él será tu acompañante en este viaje —dijo con firmeza el Patriarca.

Asmita, al enterarse de la edad del muchacho, terminó por salir de su ensoñación, un tanto molesto. Dirigió su cabeza hacia el joven con una actitud despectiva.

—Soy ciego, no inútil. No necesito que me cuiden, y mucho menos un mocoso —soltó con desdén.

—¡Asmita! —Le reprochó el Patriarca, quien estaba dispuesto a hacer que el rubio se arrepintiera de sus palabras, cuando la dulce voz de Atla surgió de sus finos labios.

—No se preocupe, señor Asmita. Estoy seguro que esta travesía no tiene como fin que yo lo cuide, sino que pueda aprender algo de usted. Por favor, no se sienta abatido por mi presencia, prometo no ser una molestia —expresó el jovencito con sencillez.

Una hermosa sonrisa se asomó en el rostro del niño, mientras que el pecho del Patriarca Sage se inflaba de orgullo ante la humildad del discípulo de su hermano. Atla era, sin duda, un tesoro para él.

Asmita se limitó a callar, sorprendido ante la actitud del ojiverde. Sin entender el porqué, sintió una hermosa sensación en su pecho. Asustado, se dio la vuelta para evitar que los otros dos notaran el ligero rubor que había inundado sus mejillas.

—Como sea… —susurró, al tiempo que se marchaba nuevamente a su templo para ir a preparar sus cosas para el viaje. Definitivamente, ese chico había despertado en él algo que no podía comprender…**"**

Una lágrima brotó de los claros ojos de Asmita, resbalando por su mejilla ante el recuerdo de cuando conoció a su primer y único amor. De pronto, sus puños se cerraron, emanando un cosmos repleto de odio. Fúrico, golpeó el piso con fuerza, destrozándolo. Sus ojos estaban amenazados por el llanto.

—Gé-Géminis, cabrón… ¿Cómo pudiste… engañarme de esta manera? —dijo para sí mismo el rubio, al momento que levantaba su puño del suelo. Con dolor, el rostro de Atla vino a su mente—. Amor mío… —Se abrazó a sí mismo, como rememorando la dulce sensación de tenerlo entre sus brazos, de acariciar con devoción cada rincón de su cuerpo, y de todas las veces en las que lo había besado con extrema pasión.

Limpió la lágrima de su mejilla amargamente y se encaminó hacia la sala del Patriarca, donde Athena, su ahora inseparable Seiya, Shion y Dhoko lo esperaban. Apenas amanecía, pero ya era costumbre para ellos madrugar. Atravesando las cortinas, Asmita tomó asiento en una de las sillas que habían sido colocadas alrededor del trono de la joven. Estuvieron unos momentos en silencio, hasta que la joven diosa habló:

—Caballero Asmita —comenzó Saori—, creo que lo mejor es decirle las cosas con sinceridad y de forma directa. Esto es bastante difícil para mí, pero debo darle la razón por la que lo hemos traído de nuevo a la vida. También quiero que sepa que toda decisión está solamente en sus manos…

—Sé de lo que se trata, mi señora… —contestó el rubio, sorprendiendo a la chica—. Sé que la vida del rosario está a punto de terminarse… y también debo decirle que ahora que he resucitado se mantendrá, pero sólo por un limitado período de tiempo.

—¿Qué? ¿Pero por qué no lo mencionaste ayer? —Le preguntó Dhoko intrigado, mientras que Asmita cerraba los ojos.

—Lo siento, dado a la impresión de haber vuelto a la vida, no pude recordarlo. Estaba demasiado confundido… —dijo con pesar el antiguo caballero.

—Asmita, ¿por qué el rosario ha comenzado a morir? Creímos que le habías impregnado todo tu cosmos para que permaneciera intacto por siempre —insistió el moreno de Libra.

—Eso es… porque yo mismo le puse un tiempo de vida limitado —confesó.

Todos se sorprendieron con esta revelación, a excepción de Shion, que permanecía inmutable ante las palabras de Asmita. Seiya por su parte, no pudo evitar indignarse.

—¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Por qué hizo eso sin pensar que estaría poniéndonos en peligro a todos?! —Le preguntó Pegaso, al tiempo que se levantaba de su silla con los puños en alto.

Saori tomó su mano para tranquilizarlo, puesto que en ese momento unas gruesas lágrimas comenzaron a caer empapando el rostro de Asmita, a lo que Seiya se silenció, confundido. Entre sollozos, el rubio contestó:

—Porque tenía la esperanza de que al ser resucitado, yo… —Hizo una pausa para cubrir su rostro con ambas manos, incapaz de seguir conteniendo el llanto—… podría encontrarme nuevamente con mi amado Atla… —explicó, con el alma inundada por el dolor.

Asmita, el que alguna vez fue un poderoso y estoico caballero dorado, se destrozaba ante los ojos de los conmovidos presentes, mientras Shion pasaba un brazo por sus hombros, intentando reconfortar a ese inconsolable corazón…

Momentos después, el rubio se retiraba de nuevo a su habitación en silencio, mientras que Saori y Seiya bajaban por las escalinatas con motivo de empezar a preparar las actividades diarias del Santuario. Dhoko y Shion se quedaron un poco más en el recinto, al parecer el peliverde había detenido a su compañero para hablar con él de un asunto de suma relevancia.

Una vez que estuvieron solos, Shion dio un largo suspiro y se dirigió al moreno con seriedad:

—Dhoko… Júrame, por lo más sagrado que tengas en esta vida, que lo que te voy a contar no va a salir jamás de tus labios; que de tu lengua no broten más que serpientes y escoria si llegas a revelar este secreto… que con celo he guardado por largos años.

—Sh-Shion, ¿de qué se trata esto…? —preguntó el caballero de Libra, algo perturbado por las palabras del Patriarca.

—¡Júralo! —gritó.

El moreno asintió preocupado, pactando su juramento. Ambos estaban tan envueltos en la tensión del momento, que no se dieron cuenta de que un intruso, escondido entre las sombras, escuchaba con atención cada palabra que se decía en ese salón. Shion habló nuevamente:

—Ayer, tú viste claramente cómo Asmita confundió sin chistar a Mu con Atla. —Dhoko asintió, mientras el peliverde tomaba aire—. Eso no es mera coincidencia… —aclaró.

—Bueno, es más que obvio, Shion; dado a que Atla, como bien es sabido, era el padre de Mu, y… —Fue interrumpido por el Patriarca.

—Dhoko… eso es una mentira que he estado sosteniendo por mucho tiempo, temiendo que llegara el día en que tuviésemos que resucitar a Asmita… —confesó Shion, dejando sin habla a su compañero.

El moreno abrió los ojos desmesuradamente.

—¡¿Qué?! ¿Acaso me estás tomando el pelo? ¡Tú ya sabías que debíamos resucitarlo desde un principio! ¿Cómo es que…? —Shion no lo dejó terminar.

—Yo sé todo esto, porque Atla me lo contó el día en que Asmita entregó su vida al rosario… —dijo finalmente.

Dhoko se quedó pasmado ante tal revelación. El intruso también se sorprendió ante ello, por lo que agudizó más su oído para escuchar en detalle esa conversación.

—Shion, ¿este es el secreto que quieres que guarde? ¿Que no diga que tú sabías todo esto? —preguntó Dhoko.

—No, para nada, ese es un detalle sin importancia. Ésta es la verdad que quiero que ocultes, y la única razón por la que te la digo, es porque confío en ti y porque necesitaré de tu ayuda para que Asmita no la sepa jamás… —El peliverde se acercó al moreno, y en voz baja le susurró una impactante revelación…

Dhoko se fue al piso, con los ojos abiertos como platos, incapaz de creer lo que acababa de escuchar de labios de Shion.

Mientras tanto, la quijada del que los observaba se abrió enormemente por la impresión… pero recomponiéndose de la sorpresa, no pudo menos que aguantar el malicioso regocijo que brotaba de su interior.

. - . - .

El Sol apenas parecía querer asomarse sobre el Santuario, puesto que sus cálidos rayos de luz comenzaron a invadir la habitación principal de Aries. Un somnoliento Mu empezaba a abrir sus párpados con los primeros resplandores que se colaban por su ventana. Frotó sus ojos con la manga de su blusa e intentó levantarse, pero un brazo enroscándose alrededor de su cintura se lo impidió, atrayéndolo de nuevo hacia su cuerpo.

—Mmmm… Espere… tengo frío… —le gruñó una ronca voz a sus espaldas, por lo que el ariano soltó una pequeña risa.

Después sintió cómo una mejilla se restregaba en su espalda, siendo seguido por un sendero de pequeños y deliciosos besos proporcionados por el atractivo caballero de Virgo mientras éste lo apretaba contra él. Mu sintió unos ricos escalofríos recorrerle la piel ante las caricias del rubio.

—¡Mmm! ¡Shaka! Siempre te levantas antes de que salga el Sol y hoy es la primera vez que te veo que no lo haces. ¡Debería darte vergüenza! —Le reprochó, tratando de soltarse sin conseguirlo.

—Mmm… puedo meditar más tarde. Por ahora sólo quiero abrazarlo y dormir un poco más, mi dulce amor —le dijo el rubio aún adormilado, apretándolo más contra su pecho.

Mu se limitó a sonreírle y ladear la cabeza de un lado a otro en señal de desaprobación. Shaka nunca dejaba de sorprenderlo cuando se desapegaba de su rutina, pero… hoy se lo permitiría. Así que se dio la vuelta, besó su frente y lo abrazó por la cintura, refugiándose del frío en el pecho desnudo del hindú, tan sólo dedicándose a disfrutar de esa maravillosa forma de empezar el día.

. - . - .

La mañana transcurrió con tranquilidad, puesto que cada caballero se estaba dedicando a alguna labor propia, como entrenar a sus discípulos, trabajar en sí mismos y otros detalles. Aunque todos tenían en la cabeza la misma cosa: la posible resurrección del ejército de Hades.

Mu entrenaba con Kiki en el coliseo, desplegando ante su alumno, y varios curiosos, una sorprendente muestra de su poder psíquico, mientras le mostraba a su pupilo cómo lograr la dominación del espíritu sobre la materia.

El pelilavanda se encontraba en posición de loto mientras flotaba en el centro del coliseo gracias a su cosmos. Rocas de diversos tamaños flotaban en un círculo, mientras un aura dorada lo iluminaba. Las hizo girar a su alrededor cada vez más rápido mientras la luz de su cuerpo aumentaba. De pronto, Kiki y todos los que lo miraban se dieron cuenta de cómo el movimiento veloz de las rocas alrededor de Mu hacía una imagen igual a la que daban los anillos de Saturno.

—Kiki, lo primero que debes aprender para dominar la materia es saber que no existe nada estático. Todo cambia, todo vibra y está en constante movimiento. En el momento en que tú puedas comprenderlo y conectar tu mente con esas vibraciones de las moléculas, entonces podrás predecir y dominar sus estados de transición.

Su pequeño aprendiz de alquimista escuchaba con atención los secretos que eran revelados sólo a él, ya que los demás espectadores no podían escuchar lo que su maestro le decía.

—Lo mismo ocurre con tu existencia. En el momento en que tú puedas dominar tu propia vibración, tu cuerpo, tus vicios y bajezas, entonces estarás dándole el mando de tu ser a tu mente, a tu espíritu, y no a tus instintos. Podrás transformarte por completo.

—Maestro —se atrevió a preguntar Kiki—: ¿entonces la pasión es mala para nosotros, porque nos vuelve impulsivos?

En ese momento las rocas dejaron de girar, bajando lentamente al suelo formando una espiral alrededor de los muvianos. Mu abrió los ojos y miró a su discípulo, manteniendo una sonrisa en su rostro.

—Muchos pensadores y filósofos así lo creen, Kiki, pero yo tengo la certeza de que no es así. La pasión es una de las cosas más maravillosas que poseen los seres humanos; ella nos motiva, nos inspira y nos revoluciona. Si los hombres no nos apasionamos por nuestros ideales, por nuestras metas, entonces jamás seríamos capaces de alcanzarlas.

Kiki miraba embelesado a su maestro, amando cada grano de aprendizaje que obtenía de él. Para el pequeño pelirrojo, Mu era sin duda una persona que valía la pena admirar.

—Pero hay que tener cuidado. No confundamos la pasión con el ego, ni la libertad con el libertinaje, pues entonces nos volveremos esclavos, y como seres humanos siempre debemos de encaminarnos hacia la libertad de nosotros mismos.

—Entiendo, maestro —le contestó su alumno, tomando nota mental de sus sabias palabras.

Kiki intentaba imitar el mismo espectáculo de fuerza que su maestro, aunque con mucha más dificultad y en menor escala. El muviano le tenía mucha paciencia, y por supuesto dedicación, así que siguió orientándolo.

Uno de los espectadores miraba en especial al pelilavanda, sin perder vista alguna de las hermosas esmeraldas que tenía por ojos. Lo contemplaba con nostalgia mientras sus cejas enmarcaban tristeza. Asmita suspiró ante aquel que era la viva imagen de su adorado Atla.

—Es hermoso, ¿no es así?

El antiguo caballero escuchó una voz a sus espaldas, a lo que al darse la vuelta se encontró con un hombre de azulada cabellera, quien se cruzaba de brazos recargado contra un pilar. Al rubio no le dio buena espina su comentario.

—Tú debes ser el caballero de Fénix, lo reconozco por tu armadura —dijo Asmita.

—A tus órdenes, mi nombre es Ikki —saludó el caballero de Bronce.

Asmita lo vio con desconfianza mientras el peliazul se le acercaba, mirando también hacia Mu. El rubio podía notar algo en sus ojos; una mezcla de profundos celos y admiración, emociones dominadas totalmente por la ira. Esa forma de mirar al hermoso muviano lo hizo sentir extrañamente incómodo, como si la familiar sensación de los celos le inundara.

—A todos nos sorprendió mucho lo que pasó anoche. Eso debió ser un duro golpe para Shaka… —le dijo con cierta malicia en su tono de voz.

—Cometí un error —resaltó el rubio secamente, sin mucho interés en ahondar en el tema, y mucho menos con una persona que le generaba tanta desconfianza. Sin duda, debía andarse cauteloso con el Fénix.

—No creo que haya sido un error. —Ikki se acercó a Asmita, colocando una mano sobre su hombro—. Mu pareciese ser una persona un tanto tímida y sobre todo cautelosa, pero realmente creo que ayer parecía estar conectado contigo, como si se conocieran desde siempre… Quién sabe, esta vida es muy impredecible… —mencionó, con un tono de voz misterioso.

Asmita guardó silencio, incapaz de descifrar las intenciones de Ikki, el cual no despegaba la vista de Mu sin intentar siquiera disimular su ceño fruncido. Pero sin duda, éste le había sembrado la duda en su corazón. ¿Acaso Mu tenía una conexión mucho más intensa con Atla, muy diferente de la de padre–hijo…?

Miró de nuevo al pelilavanda, quien ahora se movía de forma grácil esquivando los ataques psíquicos que su alumno desplegaba contra él. Parecía una hoja al viento, su cosmos y mente en perfecta armonía con sus movimientos. Sabía que su interés estaba influenciado totalmente por el recuerdo de Atla, pero aun así… En definitiva, quería conocer más al hermoso caballero de Aries.

El Fénix sonrió al ver a Asmita sumido en una ensoñación mientras que su rostro mostraba un embelesamiento total hacia el pelilavanda. Ikki se dio la vuelta, un tanto irritado de ver cómo otro más caía rendido ante los encantos del ojiverde, pero aun así se sentía satisfecho, ya que el primer paso de su malicioso plan estaba en marcha. Sin más desapareció, dejando solo en sus pensamientos al antiguo Virgo.

Asmita recordaba con anhelo cómo recorría los labios de su pequeño amor, invadiendo con infinita dulzura cada rincón de esa pequeña boca, siendo correspondido con una pasión propia de un adulto. En definitiva, ese niño le había entregado todo lo que su hermoso ser podía dar, y él estaba orgulloso de haber poseído el corazón del pequeño Atla.

Todos estos pensamientos lo llevaron a contemplar un único sitio: los finos y delicados labios de Mu, adornados con una apetecible sonrisa. Un intenso rojo inundó las mejillas de Asmita…

. - . - .

—Hemos terminado, Kiki —le dijo a su discípulo, estando ambos en medio de un desolado coliseo.

El pelirrojo silbó, aliviado de que el entrenamiento al fin hubiese terminado. Le gustaba mucho aprender, sobre todo de su maestro, pero su nivel de atención también tenía un límite. El pelirrojo miró anhelante a Mu, poniendo cara de borreguito degollado. El ojiverde le sonrió.

—Ya puedes irte a jugar, si eso es lo que estás pensando —dijo con dulzura.

—¡Muchas gracias, maestro! —exclamó el pequeño.

El niño se fue saltando de alegría, mientras que Mu miró hacia el horizonte, contemplando por unos instantes el inicio del atardecer. De repente, sintió una evidente amenaza a su alrededor. Una rojiza neblina similar al fuego empezaba a esparcirse por el suelo del coliseo, cargada de energía negativa; era tan densa que el ojiverde no pudo reconocer con claridad de quién provenía, aunque tenía sus acertadas sospechas. Poco a poco, la neblina empezó a subir por sus tobillos, estrujándolos con fuerza al tiempo que sentía que empezaba a quemarle. De pronto, pudo vislumbrar entre las llamas una fina pluma de ave. Cerró sus ojos, respirando hondamente.

El muviano no portaba su armadura, y por ende estaba más expuesto, pero… en realidad no la necesitaba. Notablemente calmado, hizo vibrar su aura, barriendo como si fuese un montón de hojas toda la energía que le había trepado por las piernas y a su alrededor. Miró de reojo hacia un pilar que se encontraba en las orillas elevadas del coliseo, mientras que la persona oculta tras ella se desvanecía.

—Ahora entiendo que la verdadera paz no se logra con el fin de la Guerra… —dijo el ariano, suspirando.

Mu se dio la vuelta, dispuesto a salir del lugar, cuando de pronto sintió una energía completamente diferente acariciarle. Sonrió. El viento revolvió sus cabellos, en tanto que a la lejanía veía una silueta acercándose a él. El pelilavanda iluminó su rostro, distinguiendo a Shaka perdido entre una explosión de colores ofrecidos por el cielo, los cuales se mezclaban en armonía con sus vestiduras hindúes.

—Buenas tardes, mi adorado ángel —le dijo el ojiverde con serenidad, preguntándose si Shaka había presenciado la escena de unos momentos antes; el evidente ataque hacia su persona.

El rubio se acercó a pasos ligeros, y una vez estando cerca el uno del otro, tomó el fino rostro de su amado y besó su frente a modo de respuesta a su saludo, mientras que Mu enroscaba los brazos alrededor de su cintura, atrayéndolo hacia él. Se fundieron en un profundo abrazo, aliviados de sentir al otro después de un largo día.

El pelilavanda pudo sentir que su amado estaba tenso, lo sentía en su cosmos y en sus latidos.

—Amor, ¿qué sucede? —preguntó suavemente el ojiverde.

—Lo amo… tanto —le susurró el rubio, atrayéndolo aún más si era posible—. Nunca dejaré que la ignorancia de los otros se atreva a tocar siquiera una sola hebra de su sagrado cabello —declaró el rubio con firmeza.

En ese momento, Mu se dio cuenta de que, efectivamente, Shaka había visto cómo alguien había intentado lastimarlo.

—Shaka… tú sabes que… —comenzó a decir el ariano.

—¡Lo sé, lo sé, amor mío! Sé que su belleza sólo es comparable con el enorme poder que habita en su interior, pero… por favor, déjeme protegerlo. Compadézcase de mí y permítame sentir que tengo la capacidad de cuidar lo que más adoro sin que éste se exponga un segundo a las inmundicias de los hombres… —El rubio se separó para verlo con sus orbes azules.

Mu no pudo evitar conmoverse ante la pasión que había en su mirada, provocada únicamente por él.

—… Puesto que nunca existirá siquiera un dios que en sus eternos milenios de vida haya recibido la adoración que yo tengo por usted, mi alma celeste —finalizó el rubio con adoración.

Mu, con el corazón completamente enternecido, asintió. Accedería sin dudar a la petición de su amado. Shaka se separó y le dio un pequeño beso en los labios al ojiverde, al tiempo que tomaba con ternura su mano. Ambos se encaminaron hacia la salida, desapareciendo al compás de los colores del atardecer.

_**Continuará…**_

* * *

><p><strong>Na:** Espero y haya sido de su agrado. Nos vemos en la siguiente actualización, y no se olviden de dejarme sus reviews C: Saludos.


End file.
